Undercover
by RichardTerminator
Summary: When two human turned Fast-biters come to the Great Valley, they must protect Littlefoot and the gang from the evil Sharptooth that is back for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Undercover**

**Chapter 1: Transformation**

It is nice, warm, beautiful day, in Sevierville, Tennessee, a seventeen year old, boy walks outside to catch his bus, the boys name is Richard Bruner, a senior student, he liked his new life down in Tennessee, but today was going to be a day that he will never forget, and will change his life forever.

" Dang, I thought that I would never get out of the house." he laughed, after saying that.

Then he hears a noise, it is his bus, " Finally, the bus is here."

after the bus stops, Richard gets on the bus, and the bus starts moving, Richard Bruner starts typing on his computer, for his school report, while Richard was typing, he look up to be sure that the bus goes the right way, than after a while Richard looked up and saw the bus was leaving the town, and not heading for the school, than Richard asks the bus driver, " Sir, where are you going?" the driver did not respond, that's when Richard got out of his seat and try's to get off the bus, by going out the door but the door did not bulge, than he tried the windows but nothing, than the driver pulls out a colt .45 pistol and said, "Sit down, will arrive at are destitution soon." Richard sit, back down in his seat.

After an hour, they arrive at their destitution, they arrived at a abandoned warehouse, in Florida, the driver pulls his pistol out again and said, " Get up." Richard got out of his seat, the driver than said, " Move." Richard moved slow and the driver said, " Get out." Richard got out of the bus and meet people with guns at their sides, Richard than says, " Al Qaeda terrorists." the Terrorists point they're weapons at him after seeing him, the weapons they were holding were AK-47s, AK-74s, AKS-74s, and AKS-74Us, Richard puts his hands up, and looks at the driver, the driver is an American, but is helping them, than Richard thought 'You traitor'.

Then a man came out and Richard, recognized him from the News as Osama bin laden, the head leader of the Al Qaeda terrorist, the man that caused 9/11 and the reason why the troops are in the Middle East, then Osama bin Laden said, " Well, what do we have here, a young American teenager." he smiled, than he turn to the driver and said, " Well done, Mark, you are now one of us."

the driver than said, than said, " Thank you."

then turned a back to Richard, and said, " What is your name?"

Richard than said, " My name is Richard Moore, why have you kidnapped me, and what are you going to do to me." Richard used is old formal last name, to make sure that they don't find is family

Osama bin laden says, "Well Richard, I have other plans for you, so please follow me."

" I am not going anywhere with you." Richard said, Resisting.

" Follow me or my man will shot you." Osama bin Laden threatened him, and Richard decided not take any chances with the terrorists and followed Osama bin Laden inside the building.

When they got inside, they were in a terrorist Lab, there were terrorist armed with machine guns, and scientists experimenting, than Osama bin Laden, then turned to Richard and said, " Remove your clothes." than Richard Bruner removed his clothing, after that Richard Bruner was naked, than Osama bin Laden, order his man, in Arabic "_ Put Richard Moore, in the tank._" the terrorist toke Richard Bruner, put injection needles in him with a tube coming from outside the tank, and put Richard and the tank filled with liquid, before they put Richard in the tank, they give Richard a waterproof mask so he can breath underwater, than when Richard was in the tank, the scientists started the injection, and the red liquid went inside Richard's Body, Richard felt pain in his body, as the liquid was inside him, than Richard pass out.

After about two hours, Richard Bruner woke up, and than Osama bin Laden said in English, " I see you are awake, Richard" then he turned to he turned to his scientist and said, in Arabic, " _Drain the tank._" the scientist did so, the liquid disappeared from the tank, then Osama bin Laden turned to his man and said, " _Get him out._" the terrorists went to the tank and opened it up, after they opened it, they toke the needles out of him, as they got Richard out, he pass out again, Then Osama bin Laden said, " _Put him in, with the Marine._" then they toke Richard out of the Lab, and put him in a cage.

Then after an Hour, Richard woke up again, and he got up and saw a raptor next to him, "AH!, Stay away from me." then the raptor did something that Richard will never forget in his life, " Whoa, calm down, son, your going to be alright."

"You talked, how can that be possible?" Richard was shocked.

" Don't be afraid, I won't harm you, I am on your side, I see you have be changed, just like me." the raptor said.

Richard looked down at his body, and found that it is not his human, but a body of Raptor, with brown scales, sharp teeth, sharp claws, strong muscles, and a pointed tail, after seeing this Richard Bruner started crying, and the raptor came to Richard and said, " It okay, I know how you fell, and Let me tell something , I was once human too." Richard Bruner was shocked to hear this and says, " You were a human too." "Yes, I was kidnapped, by the Al Qaeda, used as an experiment, got transformed into a raptor." the Raptor said.

Richard said, " Who are you?"

"I am Sargent John Miller, of the United States Marines." Sargent Miller introduced himself.

"Richard Bruner, Tennessee Junior high school student, and Junior C.I.A. Agent." Richard Bruner said, whispering the last part.

Sargent Miller was surprised by this and asked, "Your a C.I.A. Agent?"

"Yup." Richard Moore said, than he got an idea, scene they were raptor they can kill the terrorists.

"Sargent, I have in idea, we will escape and kill the terrorists, as we find a time machine, that I says when they were taking me into the laboratory, that will send us to the past of the dinosaurs, and start a new life." Richard than told the marine his plan and the Sargent agreed and they both laughed, to the terrorists it is just some sound of growling.

**Chapter 2: Escape from the warehouse**

Richard and Sargent Miller planed their escape one step at a time, and also one step ahead of the terrorists, and Scene Richard never fired a gun in combat, Miller trained Richard on how to shot a firearm, when they stole a firearm from any of terrorists, than the day came, a Hurricane named Hurricane Adam is about to strike the warehouse, and today was a perfect day to escape, kill the terrorists, and go into a time gate that will send them back to the time of the dinosaurs, and start a new life there.

Richard and Sargent Miller were sleeping, but woke up, when the power was out and Richard test the cage with a piece of metal and threw the metal at the cage bars, he expected the cage to show the electric when it hit, but instead it didn't, than Richard turned to Miller and said, " The power is off, lets go." than both Richard and Miller than hit the cage bar, while they were doing this, the bar was getting weak and was about to brake, than at one more charge, the bar broke and the C.I.A. Agent and the Sargent of the Marines, got out of the cage, than a door opened then two terrorists came in, they were about to shot Richard and Miller, but they pounced on them and killed them by biting on they're necks and scene they were hungry, they ate the dead terrorists, after they ate, they toke the firearms, Miller toke the AK-47, and Richard toke the AKS-74U, then they got a beg of ammo and explosives they were ready, then they went out the door, and when they ran into terrorists, Richard and Miller shot them, then Richard ran into the driver and shot the driver dead, they kept on shooting every single terrorists they run into, then they saw some piece of the roof were tearing off, Miller said, " We got to get to the time gate, hurry." they hurried to the time gate which was on the other side of the compound, which means that they will have go outside in the Stormy weather, when they got to a door, they heard wind outside, when they opened the door, it blew the door open and when they were outside, the wind was blowing really hard, but they managed to get to the other side of the complex, where the time gate was, they open the door got in inside, but had some difficulty to close the door, but they managed to close the door right behind them, than Richard and Miller found some flashlights on a nearby wall, than they found the time gate itself, Miller than set the time to the Cretaceous period, were they can begin there new life, after Miller set the time the time gate opened, then Miller than turned to Richard and said, " lets go."

Just when they were about to enter, a voice called from behind them, "Where do you thing your going?" Miller and Richard recognized the voice as Osama bin Laden, when Miller and Richard turned around they saw a raptor with a black Arab hat on his head, Richard said, " An Arab Raptor terrorist, not very smart, man." Miller than got his attention, "Do you really thing you can try and stop us." while Miller was distracting him, Richard slowly cocked his AKS-74U and then bin Laden said, " I will kill you both right here, right now, so fight me." Then Miller smiled and said, "Say Goodnight." after Miller said that Richard shot Osama bin Laden in the heart, for the first time in human history, Richard Moore has killed a terrorist leader, than Richard said, " Now, we can go." than Richard and Miller entered the time gate, as a piece of debris fell on the time gate, destroying it, in the time of the Dinosaurs, a worm hole came as Richard and Miller stepped out still carrying their guns, as the worm hole disappeared, Richard and Miller see the sun come up and Miller turned to Richard and said, " We must must find a place to live, before night fall and begin are new life."

" Alright." Then Richard and Miller than got there equipment out and checked them, unaware that three pairs of evil eyes are starring at them.

**Chapter 3: Meeting the gang**

The Bright Circle rose above the Great Valley, as Littlefoot and his friends were enjoying their time, playing at the bubbling mud, and were having fun including Chomper and Ruby, as they were playing, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt came and joined them, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt stopped making fun of the gang, and became friends with them, then the gang stopped playing, and looked worried, they all thought the same thing, ' Some is weird is going to happen today, but what?' than the gang, the gang heard a weird sounds that never heard before, Petrie got nervous and said, " What that?" than Ducky said, " I never heard that sound before, Oh, no, no, no." Ruby then said, " Me and Chomper had never of that sound before." than Chomper said, " It's coming from the Mysterious Beyond." then Littlefoot said, " lets go see what that sound is coming from." then Cera said, " Are you crazy." Hyp got an idea and said, " What the Cera, are you a scardie-egg?" Nod repeated what Hyp said, " Yeah, are you a scardie-egg, Cera?" Mutt said, " Cera, is scared of the Mysterious Beyond." Cera got mad and said, " I am not scared of the Mysterious Beyond, you are going to pay for that." Hyp evilly smiled and said, " Come and get us." Nod repeated, " Yeah, come and get us." Mutt said, " Unless you are scared to chase us." Cera than tried to charge at them, but they were fast, and they dodged Cera's charges, they were running into the Mysterious Beyond, with Cera chasing them, while Littlefoot and the gang followed them into the Mysterious Beyond.

Morning came in the Mysterious Beyond, Richard and Miller were checking they're equipment than they got ready to move until, Richard and Miller felt something on their sides, it was the weapons and the beg they were carrying at the complex they had escape from, and calmed down after seeing them, Just when they were about to move out, they heard a sound coming from behind them, then two Raptors and a T-Rex with a scar running from his eye to his claw, was standing in front of them, than Richard and Miller, decided to fight them, than they pulled out their guns and fired them, injuring the Raptors, while both Richard and Miller knew that they can't shot a T-Rex with their machine guns, they ducked down behind some trees, then both Richard and Miller, pulled out flash grenades, and at Miller's signal, they pulled the pen for the grenades, and threw them at the T-Rex, and the T-Rex sniffed at them, then the Flash grenades, exploded with a blinding light, the T-Rex roared in pain, that got Richard some time, to get a Rocket Propelled Grenade launcher out and use it on the T-Rex, Richard fired the RPG, the rocket hit it's target, and the T-Rex went down to the ground, Richard and Miller got closer, to begin to talk to them.

Littlefoot and the gang including Hyp, Nod, and Mutt, are in the Mysterious Beyond, trying to find the source of the sound, than they heard some different sounds they have never heard of before, but they have found the source of the sound, and chomper said, " It's just up ahead." than when the gang arrived they saw Redclaw and his Fast-biters, attacking two Fast-biters that have weird sticks in their hands, they noticed that the two Fast-biters are both males, and one was a Adult, while the other one is a teenager, but they saw that these Fast-biters are not ordinary Fast-biters, than the Fast-biters injured, Redclaw's Fast-biters, and they fell to the ground then the gang saw the Fast-biters ran behind some trees, Redclaw than walked to where they were, then the saw them throw something on the ground in front of Redclaw, they saw Redclaw sniff it, than the bright came out of it, the gang turned away for a few seconds than looked to see the teenage Fast-biter, holding a long weird stick on his shoulders, then the young Fast-biter, launched it and they saw fire came out of it as it hit Redclaw and he fell to the ground, then the gang saw the Fast-biters came to Redclaw, Screech, and Thud, to talk.

After that small fire fight, Richard and Miller, than confronted the T-Rex and the two Raptors, Richard saw one of the Raptors getting up and stood over him and said, in the Sharptooth language while cooking his weapon, " _Don't move or I will kill you with this_." pointing his AKS-74U, at the Raptor, and Miller that now have the RPG launcher, came the T-Rex and said, in the Sharptooth language " _Who are you and why did you attack us_?", The T-Rex than stood up and said, "_ What do you mean, by who I am, I am Redclaw, the meanest Sharptooth, to ever live._" Miller than said, " _Never even heard of your name before._" Redclaw was surprised that this adult Fast-biter never even heard of him before, Richard turned and asked, " _Who are you two_?" the other Raptor and said, " _I am_ _Screech._"and Richard let the other Raptor get up and the Raptor said, " _I'm Thud_." than Richard and Miller stepped back, as Miller asked again, " _Why did you attack us_?", while they were talking Littlefoot and the gang saw the two Fast-biters that ended the fight with Redclaw and his Fast-biters fast, and are now talking to them, Chomper translated what the Two fast-biters are saying and what Redclaw and his goons are saying, than Chomper started translating, what Redclaw is saying to the two Fast-biters and said, " He says, ' I never seen you here before and I wanted see you two and I would like to see if you can fight like a Sharptooth or a Fast-biter, like my friends here, but you use does weird sticks to take us down and those bright lights, I'll give you credit for that.'" Ruby says, " Redclaw is never nice to anybody, not even to his own kind." Than Chomper started translating, the teenage Fast-biter was saying and said, " He says, ' Than why didn't you just came, introduce yourself, and told us about the fight, and than we would be ready to fight you, in a proper way." Than Chomper than translated, what Thud was saying and said, " He said, ' So we can surprise you two, so we can see if you are good fighters.", while the gang was listening, Miller said, " _Not a very good idea, I have been at war for years, you shouldn't be surprising me or my friend, and we know how to deal with this situation._" Richard than said, "_ That's right, me and my friend, are one of the best, of the best._" than Redclaw smelt something and Richard turned to the source, as Redclaw looked down, Richard said, "_ We saw it, first._" Richard and Miller said their good byes to Redclaw and his fast-biters, went toward the source, carrying their weapons and their bag with them, When Littlefoot and the gang saw the two Fast-biters coming their way, they decided to hide, when Richard and Miller came into the area where Littlefoot and his friends were at, and saw that the Fast-biters are hiding from Redclaw and his Fast-biters, then the gang heard two voices outside and listened, " Miller, what are we going to do, we need to find a place to stay, and be at peace, to start are new life." Littlefoot decided to take a look and it was the two Fast-biters talking, but in the Leaftooth language, Miller said, " I don't know, Richard, I don't know." than Richard said, " We have are weapons, but they have limited ammo, we have to save them, for real emergency, and we don't know how to fight or hunt as Raptors or what Screech and Thud call are kind, Fast-biters, and we have no place to go, no place to permanently sleep at, and no home to live in." Richard looks at the ground sadly and cry's in tears for losing his old life and leaving his old family behind, to start a new one, Littlefoot and the gang were listening to them and they felt sorry them, especially for the teenage Fast-biter, who they figured was depressed, than Littlefoot got an idea and said, " Guys, why don't we help them out?" at first they thought that it was a bad idea, but then realized that they can't hunt because they don't know how, and that they have their weird fire sticks and those bright light things, that blind things, so they find the two Fast-biters as friends, not threats, just when they were about to vote on who was going to talk to them, they heard a young male voice that said, " Hello there, little ones." the gang turned around and saw the two Fast-biters standing in front of them, than the other one said, " We won't harm you kids, we are trying to find a place to live, and start a new life, that all.'' Chomper said, " Where did you two come from, I never even seen you two here before." The young teenage Fast-biter said, " You and your friends wouldn't believe us, even if we told you so." Littlefoot said, " Can you tell where you are from?" the teenage Fast-biter said, "Of course, oh I almost forgot, my name is Richard, C.I.A. agent Richard Bruner." Richard pulls a badge out, Littlefoot and the gang look at it, than the other Fast-biter said, " I am Sargent John Miller, of the United States Marines." than the gang began to introduce themselves, Littlefoot said, " I'm Littlefoot, and this Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt." Richard than said, " Nice to meet you."

Miller than said, " We will tell you later, about where we come from, I am sure your parents would want know too, besides you kids." and Littlefoot and the gang nodded and Littlefoot said, " If you would like, you could come to the Valley." Richard than said, " That would be nice." just than a Sharptooth came out of nowhere, than Littlefoot said, " Follow us." than they ran as the Sharptooth was chasing after them, Richard planted C4 charges to lose the Sharptooth, than they came to a log bridge, Richard and Miller planted some C4 charges, than after then gang crossed the bridge, Richard pulled the detonator out from the beg, Littlefoot see the detonator and asked, " What is that?" Richard says, " it a C4 detonator, it sets off the C4 charges, get down, watch and see." Richard pushed the button, than the C4 charges exploded, than more explosions came after the first, than the log bridge exploded and collapses into the a very deep embankment, the Sharptooth on the other side roared in frustration, Richard says, " Yeah, that's what I am talking about." than says to the Sharptooth on the other side, in the Sharptooth language, " _Your not going to eat us for lunch, sucker_!" the Sharptooth on the other side, said back, " _Your lucky, but next time you will not get away." _Richard says back, in leaf tongue, " We'll see about that." than the gang toke off running, after a while, Littlefoot and the gang now see the two Fast-biters as their friends and not a threat at all, but they find the situation very hard to convince the residents until they realized that Chomper's Parents aren't very far away from the Valley and they would help them get settled in, Chomper and Littlefoot agreed to first go to Chomper's Parents place that is near the Valley, Richard asked, " Where are we going?" Chomper says, " Were going to my parent's nest, it's not far away from here." as they headed for the nest of Chomper's parents.


	2. Chapter 2: accepted

**Here is the next chapter for Undercover, sorry for keeping you waiting, I got one story out of the way for good, so here we go.**

**Chapter 2: Accepted**

* * *

Richard and Miller are still following Chomper, Littlefoot, and the gang, to Chomper's parents that live in a nest not too far away from the Great Valley, Chomper then turned to Richard and Miller as he says, " Come with me, my parents would want to meet you two."

Richard and Miller followed Chomper, then after a while were in a nest and saw two grown up Sharpteeth inside, Chomper starts speaking to his parents, " _Mom, Dad._"

Chomper's parents turn to their son and see two Fast-biters standing next to him, Chomper's Mom says, " _Chomper, good to see you, I see you made some new friends._"

Chomper says, " _These two Fast-biters saved me and my friends lives from a Sharptooth_."

Chomper's Dad turns to the two Fast-biters and says, " _We thank you two for saving are son and his friends_."

Richard says being nice, " _Your welcome, but we saved with our weapons that we have, we don't truly fight like Fast-biters, so we need a place to stay, a place to live, and a place to learn how to be a Fast-biter, as you see we we're not Fast-biters before, now we are, but we are still not able to defend are selves, unlease we are taugh, can you help us_?"

Chomper's parents saw that Richard was lying to them, all they have are their weapons, they have been carrying since they arrival, Chomper's parents have decided that Richard and Miller could live in the Great Valley, with their son and his friends, Chomper's mom says, " _Me and my mate have decided that you should live in the Great Valley with our son and his friends_."

Miller then thanks Chomper's parents, " _Thank you both, we also didn't just run into a Sharptooth, we also fought against Red Claw and his Fast-biters, Screech and Thud_."

Chomper's Parents said with surprise, " _Red Claw_?"

Richard says to Sharpteeth, in Flattooth, " Yup."

Chomper's Parents now have a reason to show Richard and Miller to the Great Valley, they were heroes, not only from protecting Littlefoot, Chomper, and the gang, but also defeating Red Claw, Screech, and Thud with their weapons, Chomper's Parents then started leading Richard and Miller to the Great Valley, with Littlefoot and the gang following behind.

* * *

In the Great Valley, it was nice and peaceful, the residents are enjoying their time, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck saw Chomper's parents coming in the Great Valley with Littlefoot and the gang, and also with Two Fast-biters, that are walking right next to their grandchild, Richard and Miller started to like the Great Valley, they just only hope, that the residents don't attack them, Mr. Threehorn didn't seem to happy about the Sharpteeth or the Fast-biters in the Great Valley, as he says, " What are they doing in here, we don't want anymore Sharpteeth living here, besides the little Sharptooth."

Cera says, " Daddy, these two Fast-biters fought boldly against Red Claw and his Fast-biters and they also saved me and my friends lives from a Sharptooth."

When Grandpa and Grandma Longneck heard Cera's story, they start talking to Richard and Miller, " We are all thankful of both you for saving our children."

" Your Welcome." Miller said.

Ducky and Spike's mom got curious and asks, " How did you fought against Red Claw and his Fast-biters?"

" Simple ma'am, we used are weapons that you see on us." Richard said, still carrying his weapons and the bag.

Petrie mom asks, " What do they do?"

Richard and Miller responded by shooting at tree, Miller used his AK-47 and Richard used his AKS-74U, later in a while, Miller used the RPG laucher, after that, Richard and Miller explained that they know a little bit on how a Fast-biter lives, but not all the way, they explain that the lack the hunting skills of Fast-biter, to residents of the Great Valley, they were relieve, but they were also concourned about their surrival, Littlefoot's Grandparents, and the residents of the valley allowed them to stay, and to teach them how to be a normal Fast-biter, Chomper's parents, Chomper, and Ruby, will teach them how to hunt in the Mysterious Beyond, Littlefoot and everybody else will teach them everything about the Great Valley, for the first time since the arrival, Richard and Miller felt they had belong.

* * *

**What will happen to Richard and Miller now? Read Chapter 8 to learn more, see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3: Red Claw down

**Let's go to work agents, enjoy your time reading.**

**Chapter 5: Red Claw down**

* * *

During the next four mouths that passed by, Richard and Miller have been trained to be normal Fast-biters, they learned some moves from Chompers parents, they learned some moves from the valley residents, and if they lucky, they also got trained by their own kind, now they have became true Fast-biters, they will now only use guns for a real big emergency, It is now morning in the Great Valley, Richard and Miller got something to eat in the Mysterious Beyond, unlike other Fast-biters they do not go down without fight and they were not cowards, after they finished eating, they met up with Littlefoot and the gang, today Richard and Miller are going to tell Littlefoot and the gang where they have came from, what species they were before being transformed into Fast-biters, and what their early life was before they here, there are now walking in the Mysterious Beyond, they kepted on walking, until they heard someone screaming in pain, Richard, Miller, Littlefoot and the gang checked it out, they soon found Screech and Thud on the ground severely injured, Richard and Miller came next to them and Richard asked in Sharptooth, " _Are you guys, okay_?"

Screech and Thud looked up and saw the two Fast-biters that defeated them four mouths ago, as Screech says, " _You two, thank goodness, you came_."

Miller asked, " _What happened to you_?"

Thud says, " _We we're attacked, by a Sharptooth, but it wasn't Red Claw, this Sharptooth was different_."

Then they heard another person screaming in pain, Richard turns to Littlefoot and the gang and says, " Stay here, watch them, will be right back."

Richard and Miler ran to sound, and then they ran into Red Claw, was also severely injured, as Miller gets Red Claws attention, " _So big guy, do you need are help_?"

Red Claw opened his eyes and says, " _You have no idea, how bad my injuries are_."

Miller said, " _Just take it easy, we'll get help_."

Richard then ran back to Littlefoot and the gang, then he told Chomper to get his parents and to also get the residents of the Valley here, Chomper ran, first ones to respond was Chompers parents, and then the residents from the Great Valley came to help, Chomper's parents helped Red Claw walk to the Great Valley, as Richard and Miller carried Screech and Thud to the Great Valley, then after a while, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud were having their wounds being treated by Richard and Miller, they couldn't believe these two Fast-biters would go through all of the trouble to safe a live, soon Red Claw, Screech, and Thud had dressing on their wounds, they are not allowed to walk for a least for two mouths, Chomper's Parents will have to provide food for Red Claw, Screech, and Thud, then Richard got a note book and asked Red Claw, Screech, and Thud to describe their attacker, as Richard says, " _Describe your attacker, what color is he_?"

Red Claw says, " _He has dark green skin_."

Richard worte down dark green skin in his note book, then he asked, " _Anything else_?"

Screech says, " _He is tall like Red Claw_."

Richard wrote it down, then he asked, " _What else_?"

Thud says, " _He has a red eye, and he has a right blind eye_."

Richard wrote it down and then asked one more question, " _What is his name_?"

" _Sharptooth, his name is Sharptooth_." Red Claw said.

Richard wrote the name down and says, " _Thank you, I hope you recover soon_."

Richard toke the notes and first showed it to Miller, then soon they got the residents to a meeting place, Richard read out loud, what he wrote down, some of the residents are now getting worried, some thing that this Sharptooth is still dead, Richard and Miller were told about Littlefoot and the gangs adventure to the Great Valley, which it excluded Chomper and Ruby, Littlefoot and the gang saw Sharptooth die, because they are the one's killed him, Mr. Threehorn then told Cera to follow him him to the nest, now Richard and Miller are not taking any chances with Sharptooth, so they are now armed with the weapons they carried four mouths ago, they are fully and heavily armed, Richard and Miller will now do patrol of the Great Valley, before they lift, Grandpa Longneck and some of the gangs parents, asked Richard to watch Littlefoot and the gang, Richard agreed, then Richard and Miller seperated, Miller is now patrol, when he saw Mr. Threehorn and Cera walking, until a Sharptooth came out of nowhere, and tried to attack Cera, Mr. Threehorn saves Cera, Mr. Threehorn looks around and saw Miller running to him, Mr. Threehorn says, " Miller, I want you to get my daughter out of here."

Cera looks at the Sharptooth and saw his blind eye, she gasps in shock, it is him, Sharptooth, he has found her, Miller also saw his blind eye, this is the Sharptooth that attacked Red Claw, Screech, and Thud, and now he is trying to attack Cera, Mr. Threehorn says, " Get my daughter out of here!"

Miller got next to Cera, then they both started to run, as Mr. Threehorn fought against Sharptooth, Miller called for help, then the residents responded, they are on there way, Miller and Cera kepted on running, Sharptooth saw his target getting away, Sharptooth had no time to deal with Mr. Threehorn, to end the fight early, he bite Mr. Threehorn in the back, but he only severely injured him, but Mr. Threehorn also gave Sharptooth a wound on his left leg, so they both are equally injured, but Sharptooth's wound was not as bad as Mr. Threehorn, then Sharptooth lift to go after his target, Miller and Cera ran into a cave, Sharptooth looked but did not find Cera or Miller, then he lift to look somewhere else, Miller said, " Who was that?"

" That was Sharptooth, we had to deal with him, a long time ago, but I can't believe he is still alive." Cera said.

Miller says, " Why is he here? What does he want?"

Then Cera remembered, She, Littlefoot, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike tried to kill him, then she says, " He's after us. He wants us dead. We must find Littlefoot and the others, before he finds them."

" We must get to them, Richard is with them, come on, let's go." Miller said holding his AK-47, then Miller got in front Cera, as they both ran, to look for Richard, Littlefoot, and the others and warn them.

* * *

Back with Mr. Threehorn, the residents saw him severely injured, just like Red Claw, Screech, and Thud, it will now take him also two mouths to recover from the fight, as some residents help Mr. Threehorn up, the valley is now on high alert, as Grandpa and Grandma Longneck start looking for the kids.

* * *

**Sharptooth is alive and back for revenge, what will happen now, read chapter 6, to see more, see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4: the return of Sharptooth

**Last time on Undercover, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud are severely injured, Sharptooth is back for revenge, Mr. Threehorn is now also severely injured, Cera is saved by Miller, now Cera and Miller are now trying to warn the others, let's get going.**

**Chapter 6: The return of Sharptooth**

* * *

Sharptooth now has a injured right leg, but he has been used to pain, he is here for one reason, to get revenge on Littlefoot and the gang, but when he saw one Fast-biter helping the young Threehorn, he knows that it will not be easy to find his targets, but he is trying to find his others targets before it is too late, as he keeps looking.

Miller and Cera are running to find Richard, Littlefoot, and the gang, Miller has his AK-47 armed and ready to fire, they start looking for Littlefoot and the gang.

* * *

At the meeting place, Richard, Littlefoot, and the gang are having good time, Richard stands guard with his AKS-74U, as Littlefoot and the gang are having fun, until they heard a voice, " Littlefoot, Richard."

Littlefoot and Richard turned to the sound of that voice, it is Cera calling for them, then they heard Miller's voice, " Where are you?"

Richard calls for them, " We're over here."

Cera and Miller ran to where they were, they then saw Littlefoot and the gang, as Cera says, " Guys run, it's Sharptooth."

Ruby says, " There's a Sharptooth, in the Valley?"

Petrie gets nervous and hides behind Richard, Chomper says, " This not good."

Cera says, " And not just any Sharptooth, it's Sharptooth himself, he's alive and back for revenge."

Littlefoot says, " Come on, Cera we saw him drown in the lake, there is no way he survived that."

Cera was about to protest, until Miller says, " I saw him too, and he is here, now we must get out of here, before..."

Miller stopped and smelt a scent, Richard smelt it too, they both that danger is near, then suddenly Sharptooth came out of nowhere and roared, Richard and Miller pointed their weapons at Sharptooth, then Sharptooth let his victims see his right blind eye, Richard is starring at Red Claw, Screech and Thud's attacker, Littlefoot and some the gang gasps, Cera gave the gang a look that said, ' I told you', Littlefoot now realize his worst nightmare of all time, the Sharptooth, the one that killed his his mother, is alive and well, and is back for revenge, Richard and Miller knew that they will protect Littlefoot and the gang at all cost, no matter what the price is, Sharptooth scans the group, he see's the Fast-biter that he saw help the young Threehorn get away, Sharptooth also saw a teenaged Fast-biter, he that the Fast-biters are holding some small sticks and there are pointing them at him, then Sharptooth saw Littlefoot and saw some of the gang he recognize, there were only two of the children he didn't recognize, which was Ruby and Chomper, he saw that Richard, Miller, and Chomper are the only sharpteeth in the group, as Sharptooth got closer to Chomper, Miller stood next to Chomper pointing his AK-47 at Sharptooth, as Sharptooth says to Chomper, " _I want you to translate for me_."

Then Sharptooth started growling at Littlefoot and the gang, as Chomper translates, " He says, ' I finally got you kids now, at least you will give me a better hunt then the last time, but I will still feast on all of your flesh.'"

Richard then got next to Littlefoot and the gang and said back in Sharptooth, " _I don't think so, that ain't gonna happen, not while Me and Miller are around, you are not going to do it_."

Sharptooth was about ready to strike, until a tail came out of nowhere and knocked Sharptooth down, everybody turned around and saw Grandpa Longneck standing there as he says, " Leave my Grandson and his friends alone, Sharptooth."

Sharptooth was about to attack, but was hit with a explosive object, Richard, Littlefoot, and the gang turned around and saw Miller holding a Milcor MGL grenade launcher, Miller shot Sharptooth with the grenade launcher five more times, as Grandpa Longneck attack Sharptooth with his tail, Sharptooth almost fell in the sinking sand, Richard and Miller pulled out grenades, pulled the pens, threw them, and they exploded on Sharptooth, as he fell in the lake, Richard turned around smiling as he says, " Well, it could been a lot worse then that."

Then Sharptooth resurfaced, Richard turns, now he wished he would not have said that, as Sharptooth got out of the sinking sand, he told up, he roared and then left as Chomper translates, " He says, ' I will kill you all.'"

Richard then says back, " _Oh yeah, if you are going to do that again, next time, your gonna lose, you think you gonna win against us, you messed up, get the hell outta here_."

Richard turns around as he mutters, " Bastard."

Littlefoot and the gang get to live another day and it was all thanks to Grandpa Longneck, Richard, and Miller that teamed up against Sharptooth and defeated him for today, Richard and Miller soon met with Mr. Threehorn is severely injured, Miller and Richard treated his wound, as they were treating Mr. Threehorns wound, Mr. Threehorn asks, " How do you know how to treat wounds?"

" I was a medic for the U.S. Marines, I have been do it for a long time, and Richard has treated his own wounds during spy missions, so he knows how it works, so we we're trained be the best of the best." Miller said.

Mr. Threehorn says, " Okay."

Then after Richard and Miller treated his wound, they told him to get some rest, not to walk very much, and he will make a full recovery in two mouths, Mr. Threehorn walking back to his nest with his daughter, Mr. Threehorn turns to Miller and says, " Miller, thanks for keeping my daugther safe, from Sharptooth."

Miller says, " That is what, we Marines do in the Corp, to protect cilizens at all cost."

Mr. Threehorn then head to his nest with Cera next to him, Cera is greatly thankful of Miller and Richard for saving her and her friends from sudden death.

* * *

In the Mysterious Beyond, two Longnecks were walking, it is Doc and Dara, they have been tracking Sharptooth for the pass couple of days, they have herd that Red Claw and his Fast-biters are severely injured and heard that two Fast-biters are on high alert to warn the Great Valley, Doc and Dara head to Great Valley to look for Sharptooth.

* * *

**Sorry I messed up the last chapter, the last chapter is suppose to be chapter 5, see you later.**


	5. Chapter 5: the lone dinosaur returns

**Here is Chapter 7, of Undercover, lets see the work.**

**Chapter 7: The Lone Dinosaur returns**

* * *

After Richard and Miller had helped Mr. Threehorn get to his nest to rest, now they are walking back to everybody else, as a meeting is happening, the valley is now in panic, they now talking among themselves, as Grandpa Longneck says, " Please calm down everyone, I know that you are worried, but we need to figure out, how Sharptooth survived."

Mr. Thicknose then says, " How do you want us to do that, walk up to him and ask him, I don't think that's a good idea."

Grandma Longneck asks, " Littlefoot, how did you and friends defeated Sharptooth before?"

" Well." Littlefoot said, " We lead him into a large pond and fell down with a large rock. We thought he had drowned."

Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby were standing next to everyone, as Ducky says, " I remember, that big mean Sharptooth chased me into the water and attacked when they hit him."

Ducky's mother asks, " But how did he survive?"

A dinosaur resident said, " He must have resurfaced after they left."

" We stayed for a while to make sure he didn't." Cera said.

Then they soon heard a roar outside of the valley, right by the Great Wall, there was thing in their minds, Sharptooth, as Mr. Clubtail says, " He may take us down one by one, but he can't take us all out as one valley."

" Normally, you would be right." A dry voice said. A pair of Longneck's appeared coming over a hill heading to the gathered dinosaurs. On of them is older then the other one and has a scar over his right eye.

" Doc!" Littlefoot shouted. " You came back!"

" Yeah. I did." Doc replied. " I wish it was under better circumstances, but we have bigger problems. Me and Dara have heard about to Fast-biters saving Red Claw and his Fast-biters, where are they?"

Then Doc and Dara heard a voice as it said, " We are right here."

Doc and Dara turned and saw the two Fast-biters and Dara says, " You must be the two Fast-biters."

Miller says, " Indeed, I am Sargent Miller, of the United States Marines."

Richard says, " I am C.I.A. agent Richard, of the C.I.A."

Doc then says, " I'm Doc and this is Dara, we are here for something causing trouble."

" We know, Sharptooth is alive, but what does he want?" Richard said.

Doc says, " Right now that doesn't matter, and it is my job to stop Sharptooth."

Miller asks, " Why is it your job? We are in this now, it isn't just your job anymore."

Doc says, " Because I'm the only one who has fought Sharptooth one-on-one and defeated him."

Then Suddenly Sharptooth came out of nowhere roaring, as trees fell over, Sharptooth snarled and glared angrily at Doc, with his right eye closed tight. Richard and Miller aimed their weapons at Sharptooth, as Sharptooth sniffed the air and it appeared he smiled, as he says in the Flat tooth language, " Hello, again. It's been a while."

Everybody was shocked, except Doc, Richard, and Miller, they figured that if one of their kind could talk in Flattooth, then some could talk in Flattooth, as Sharptooth says, " Oh please. Is it that hard to believe that I can speak in this pitiful collection of sound you call a language?"

Miller says, " Unfortately not."

Richard says, " We don't found that hard to believe at all, if some could do it, some others can do it too."

Sharptooth looked at the two Fast-biters and says, " Aw, the two Fast-biters, that protected those kids from me, I will warn you both that this time, you will win again."

" Nice to see you, too, Sharptooth. How long has it been? 100 years?" Doc said.

" Something along the lines, it's difficult to tell when you're trying for mass genocide." Sharptooth replied.

Richard says, " Genocide? You have no idea what will happen, when you get captured, and by the way, Genocide is a War Crime, you could get into a lot of trouble, then what you really are in."

" By the way, how is that going? You're whole genocide thing, how far along are you?" Doc asked.

" Not as far as I would like." Sharptooth said. " It's been nice talking to you, old friend, but I have other matters to attend to. So move."

" What is it you're after?" Doc asked.

Sharptooth says, " Why would I tell you? Just get out of my way, or I'll be forced to kill you. And I don't want to do that yet."

Doc says, " You already tried that, and the last time I checked, I was the one who beat you."

" Barely. And I left a memento from our last fight. Your eye, remember?" Sharptooth growled.

" And you have one to match." Doc replied, motioning about Sharptooth's swollen right eye, as Sharptooth says, " That is much more recent. And besides you must be getting weak with age."

Sharptooth then started attacking Doc, Doc then tail whipped him, Doc then stood ready to attack, then when Sharptooth got up and charged Doc again, but this time Sharptooth jumped into the air, and landed on Doc back, Littlefoot watched with horror, it was happening again. This was just like what happened when his mother died, Littlefoot then says to Miller, " Miller, do something."

Miller grabbed his Milcor MGL grenade launcher, while Sharptooth is about sink his teeth into Doc's back, another tail hit Sharptooth, Sharptooth hit the ground, Miller turned around and looked at Grandpa Longneck, Doc then looks at Grandpa Longneck and Miller and says, " Get back! You will get killed, only I can defeat him."

Sharptooth got up and said, " If you were only ten years younger, Doc, I can tell, you lost your touch, your not as strong as you used to be, you have gotten weaker. While I have only got stronger."

Miller says to Doc, " You can't do it alone, we'll help you."

Grandpa Longneck says, " And besides, I have a score to settle with him. He killed my daughter."

Sharptooth says, " I have killed a lot of Longnecks, I lost count of who is who after the first decade." Then Sharptooth remembered something, " Oh, wait. Now I remember. You talking about the hatchling's mother. She was a difficult opponent, but I managed to land a blow to her, my favorite attack, to leap and bite on their back and let the victim to bleed to death, if I don't finish them off."

Sharptooth then charged at Littlefoot getting ready to kill him, Richard then got out his RPG launcher out, stood next Littlefoot, and aimed his RPG launcher at Sharptooth, Grandma Longneck got in the way, Sharptooth bite her on her back, before Sharptooth could kill her, Richard fired the RPG launcher, the rocket hit Sharptooth, saving Grandma Longneck's life, is now severely injured just like Mr. Threehorn, and many others, Richard is now even more mad then what he is now, Sharptooth even got more mad at what just happened, he did not know where that blast came from, then he asks angrily, " Alright, who did that? Who dared attack me?"

Richard stepped forward and says, " I did. What you a problem with that?"

Sharptooth growled as he says, " I should kill you, for getting in the way of my revenge, now I think I should kill you too."

Richard then threatened, " Do that, and I'll blow us all up." Then Richard pulled out detonator, Sharptooth got confused as he asks, " What is that?"

Richard says, " It's a detonator to a powerful bomb, I built, you come to close, I will detonate it, killing us all."

Sharptooth then smiles and laughs as he says, " Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, think straight boy, there is still a chance that there is only going to be a few survivors, including me."

Richard says, " If the blast won't kill you, then the effect of Radation will, you will die from Radation sickness, either way you will not make, but the Great Valley still got a chance to survive, which one do you want to do, live another day or die now, which on is it going to be?"

Sharptooth wanted to kill the Little Longneck, but he didn't want to be killed in what could be the end of him for good, then Sharptooth says, " Fine, you win for now, but I will come back day after day, until that little Longneck is dead." Sharptooth said, looking at Littlefoot, as he says, " And I will kill anyone who gets in way, even you." Sharptooth said to Richard.

Richard says, " Which I know, I will find a to kill you first, _you murdering bastard_."

Sharptooth says back in the Sharptooth language, " _I will see to it other wise_."

Sharptooth walks away as Richard gave Sharptooth the middle finger, when Sharptooth had his back turned, Sharptooth disappears, the Great Valley is safe for now, Doc and Dara helped Grandma Longneck up, then after a while Richard and Miller treated Grandma Longneck's wounds, Littlefoot was sad that his grandmother was hurt, but was happy that she is still alive, after Grandma Longneck is treated, she asked Grandpa Longneck to tell Richard that she wants to talk to him alone and for everybody to leave, Grandpa Longneck called for Richard and told him that Grandma Longneck wants to talk to him, soon Richard met Grandma Longneck, she then starts talking to him alone, " Hey Richard, thank you for saving from Sharptooth, even though it is rare for a Fast-biter to save me."

Richard just smiles as he says, " It's we do, ma'am, we make sure people are safe from harm."

Grandma Longneck says, " Richard, I want you to do something for me."

Richard asks, " What is it?"

Grandma Longneck says, " I want you to get Littlefoot out of here, away from Sharptooth, I want you to take to a pleace where Sharptooth will never find him, please protect my grandson at all cost, promise me this."

Richard says, " Alright, I promise."

Grandma Longneck says, " Okay, so it will begin."

Richard asks, " When do we leave?"

Grandma Longneck says, " Tonight, when me and Grandpa Longneck fall to sleep."

Richard says, " Alright, I'll get what we need to leave the Great Valley, I hope you recover soon, bye."

Richard left as Grandma Longneck says, " Good bye and good luck."

Richard gets half of the weapons ready to go, then when night fell Richard is now carrying a bag and his AKS-74u, he is now walking to pick up, Littlefoot, and leave, and this where the another adventure and another mission begins.

* * *

**Sharptooth can also speak in Flattooth, Doc and Dara are back, Grandma Longneck is severely injured, Richard is told by Grandma Longneck to take Littlefoot to safety, what will happen next? Read chapter 8, to see more, bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: Departure

**Here is the beginning of an adventure and a mission.**

**Chapter 8: Departure**

* * *

Richard is walking to Littlefoot's nest, he is armed with his AKS-74u and he is carrying his bag, soon he saw Littlefoot asleep, soon he shakes Littlefoot a wake, Littlefoot woke, then he heard a young voice say, " Littlefoot, come with me."

Littlefoot turned around and saw Richard standing there, as Littlefoot asks, " What are you doing here?"

Richard says, " We got to get out of here, before Sharptooth comes back looking for us."

Littlefoot then asks, " Where are we going?"

Richard says, " To safe location, Sharptooth won't know where we are, your Grandmother, wanted me to do this, for your safety, come on."

Littlefoot then got and followed right behind Richard, Richard is cautious aiming his gun left and right, soon they got up a mountain, Richard and Littlefoot were walking, until they heard foot steps, Richard and Littlefoot turned around and saw a shadow, Sharptooth must have came back for Littlefoot, and also Richard, he had to, Littlefoot got behind Richard, as Richard aimed his AKS-74u at the shadow, as they heard an old dry voice, " Hello kids."

Richard and Littlefoot felt like they about to pass out, Doc then came out of the shadow, as Richard says, " Oh my god, Doc, you scared the crap out of us, you almost gave us a heart attack."

Littlefoot says, " We thought you were, Sharptooth."

Doc says, " If I was, you would be dead, by now."

Richard then says, " You do got a point."

Doc then asks, " What are two going out here? It's dark out and Sharptooth is out in the Valley."

Littlefoot says, " We have to... We have to..."

Richard says, " I promised his Grandmother, that I would protect him at all cost and to get him away from Sharptooth."

Doc says, " You think that by getting Littlefoot out of here, you will stop Sharptooth from hurting or killing anybody, that is only short term plan."

Richard asks, " A short term plan?"

Doc says, " Sharptooth is after Littlefoot, that is correct, and by taking him away from the Valley, Sharptooth will leave everyone else alone, that is also correct, but that won't mean that he will won't come back for your friends, from what I can gather it was the five of you that tried to kill him, you may be the main target, but after he kills you, he will return to kill them, and then he will come for you, Richard, and your other friend, then he will continue on his attempt Genocide of all Longnecks."

Littlefoot says, " He wants to kill all of the Longnecks?"

Richard then asks, " Why? It doesn't make any sense. I really don't why he is doing it. Genocide is a War Crime, we have dought with problems like this before, I wonder why he is doing it now?"

Doc says, " Wants to kill every Longneck, it is because of me, did you both know, that Sharpteeth were not called Sharpteeth back then, back then they were known as Big biters."

Littlefoot asks, " Big biters?"

Richard laughed as he said, " That's a new term, I have ever heard of."

Doc says, " Stupid, I know, but that's they were called, back then Big bitters were not as dangerous as they are now, all longnecks were as strong as me and all sharpteeth were as strong as Sharptooth, with in a short time me and Sharptooth became friends, our parents advised us against any sort of friendship, they that one day we might end up fighting each other, to escape we ran away, and to tell you both, Sharptooth even called me his Gralnuk."

Richard says, " That a new one on me."

Littlefoot asks, " What's a Gralnuk?"

Doc says, " It's a sharptooth word, it means best friend, but it literally translates as Jaws, it means, I could put my jaws around his neck and he would not be afraid of me."

Richard then says, " Never heard of that before."

Doc says, " I know it seem ridiculous, but the meaning is the same, he could trust me with his life.

Richard says, " Wow, kind of like knowledge is power." then Richard got a confused look and asks, " But what happened?"

Doc begin telling how it all happen, " When Sharptooth became my friend, he even swore that would never kill another Longneck as he lived, but this was a promise he wasn't able to keep, one day he accidentally killed and been eating off a girl Longneck, I confronted him and he claimed that it was accident, but I knew better, I attacked him and after the fight we parted ways, I have decided became a wanderer, I have not seen Sharptooth again until we have grown up and I came to the Great Valley, I found him attacking the dinosaur of the Great Valley and I stepped to stop him, again I managed to defeat him, but he gave the scar on my eye, after I have defeated him in the Great Valley, he then started attacking Longnecks, but thank goodness he had not found Dara during that time, he has even killed herds, women, children, elderly, it doesn't matter to him, and when a big biter was spotted, they would fear that it is Sharptooth, soon the name big biters was no more and was replaced with the name Sharptooth, but Sharptooth himself hates all Longnecks because of me, will keep doing his rampage until either he is dead or all Longnecks are dead."

Littlefoot says, " That's just horrible."

Richard then says, " It is worst then I thought, it's like the Nazi Holocaust again."

Doc got a confused look as he asks, " The Nazi what?"

Richard then says, " I'll explain later, right now, we have no choose, we got to stop him, before he hurt someone else, Longneck or not."

Littlefoot then asks, " Can't you fight him again like you did before, Doc?"

Doc then says, " Not anymore. Last time I fought him was a 100 years ago, but since then I was barely able to defeat him, I'm too old, you two saw he got to me today, if I want against again, I would lose, Sharptooth has not got any weaker."

Richard then thought of a possible way to stop Sharptooth, " Okay, but let's say you don't go against him, what if I could launch a powerful weapon against him, it got him to stop for a awhile, but if I really do it, then he will be no more."

Doc then says, " Yes, but like you said before, your weapon will not only possibility kill Sharptooth, but some of the residents of the valley will die before Sharptooth is added to your list of destruction."

Richard then dropped the plan, then Littlefoot asked, " Then what do we do?"

Doc then looked both at Littlefoot and Richard, then a thought came to him, as he says, " Kids, I think that this is too much ask you both, but I think that you two can stop and defeat Sharptooth."

Richard and Littlefoot looked at each other, then they both say at the same time, " Us?"

Richard then says, " Doc, look at us, we are short, how can we defeat him?"

Littlefoot then says, " We can take on anything, there is no way we can take him on."

Doc then says, " Not now, but I see that you both will become a team of two, to fully stop him, since you both are leaving and Sharptooth is after you both, I will go with you, and make you both, my pupils."

Richard and Littlefoot asks at the same time, " Your pupils?"

Doc reply's, " Yes, I will train and teach you both everything I know. I'm too old fight against Sharptooth again, but you... you two can stop him. In fact, I think that only you two can stop him. Are you up to it?"

Richard and Littlefoot then started talking to each other in private, as Littlefoot asks, " What do you think?"

Richard says, " I don't know, but we have no choose, then we have no choose but to do it."

Littlefoot and Richard turn to Doc, they both nod slightly, as Littlefoot says, " Alright, we will do it."

Richard says, " Teach us how to fight against Sharptooth."

Doc nods his head as he says, " Alright then, lets go."

Then soon Richard checked his AKS-74u, his bag, then soon Doc, Littlefoot, and Richard left the Great Valley, Richard and Littlefoot looked back at the Great Valley, they know that this may be the last time they will ever see the Great Valley again, but they hope that they will make it alive, as they head into the Mysterious Beyond.

* * *

Back in the Great Valley, the bright circle then rose into sky, Cera is asleep, soon her baby sister named Tricia, wakes her sister, as she says, " Cera."

Cera wakes up to her baby sister, then Tria, Cera's step mom, says to her daughter, " Mr. Longneck, has called everybody to a meeting, Littlefoot have lift the Great Valley along with Richard."

Cera's eye's widen when she heard this, she got up, and then lift with her step mom and step sister, soon they are at the meeting place, they saw Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby standing there, along with Miller, armed with his AK-47, and they also saw Dara, Doc's traveling partner standing in the middle to talk to everybody, soon Dara then starts talking after everybody came, " I know that some of you are worried about Littlefoot and Richard, don't worry, Doc is with them."

Cera then signs with relief as she says, " That's good, at least they are protected, and also have Richard as backup if Doc's in trouble."

Dara says, " Right you are, Richard is taking Littlefoot somewhere Sharptooth will never find, and Doc is taking both Littlefoot and Richard to train them to get strong enough to defeat Sharptooth."

Grandpa Longneck says with worry, " I know Richard knows what he's doing, I hope his plan works."

" And it will." A growling terror voice said, Cera and the other got worried, as Miller turned around and aimed his weapon at Sharptooth, that is standing on a hill, as Dara asks, " Why are you here, Monster?"

Sharptooth titled his head a little bit as he says, " It's easy to refer me as a monster when I have to eat meat. Am I cursed because I am like that?"

Miller then says, " Disregard what she said. You don't kill for food, you kill for fun. You don't survive, you murder. You are nothing more, then a big war criminal."

Dara then asks again, " I will ask again, why are you here?"

Sharptooth says, " I was looking, but to only found that Longneck have ran away, I did not expect the one that tried to kill me and also the one that threaten to kill me were cowards, I should've guessed that Doc is getting into this that didn't concern him, It doesn't matter, those three got less then a day head start, it won't take me long to catch up to them, by the way, how many of my kind did you kill, you don't eat meat to survive, those it make you the murders, those kids tried to kill me, so what is the excuse for their behavior, and not mine?"

Sharptooth turns starting to leave, Cera is even more furious, she is boiling in anger, she could not believe it, he is a true murder, she is not a murder for trying to kill him, he wasn't even a dinosaur, he is demon out to cause more pain and misery, Cera says with anger, " Sharptooth!"

Sharptooth stop as he heard Cera say, " You won't have to worry about Littlefoot killing you, because I will!"

Sharptooth laughed as he says, " You? A weak Threehorn could never kill me. But if you want to try, be my guest. Work, grow, train, and become strong then one day face me without fear of death and I will fight you."

* * *

Sharptooth walks away, as Miller then heads for his nest get the rest of his weapons ready to go, they are leaving in the early morning hours, the next early morning, Miller woke up and he decided to find Richard, Littlefoot, and Doc, by himself, while he was walking he ran into Chomper as Miller asked, " What are doing Chomper?"

Chomper says, " I am going to help find Littlefoot and the others."

Miller was about to say no, then he thought about and says, " Okay, but stay by me."

Chomper and Miller then started to move, Chomper caught the scent of Richard and Littlefoot from the night before, Chomper is going to find his friend, and Miller is going to find his partner, soon Miller and Chomper had climbed up the wall and made it down without getting hurt, as Chomper says, " Well, that was easy."

Miller and Chomper then heard a growl in front of them and saw Sharptooth standing right in front of them, as Miller says to Chomper in a whisper, " I think the worst is just beginning."

Chomper then screamed, ran behind Miller, Miller just stood their with his AK-47 ready to fire, and the weapons to use, Sharptooth rose to his full height, Miller's eyes widen, but still does not move, then Sharptooth stomped his talons in Miller and Chomper's path, Chomper then rolled up into a ball crying, Sharptooth signed as he said, " Good grief, I wake up early this morning to find you two, disappointing."

Miller and Chomper looked at Sharptooth and saw that he had the personification of power. The principle of sharptooth strength. They saw that Sharptooth is doing anything as Chomper asks, " You not going to eat us?"

" You both don't know much, do you?" Sharptooth asks.

Miller answers, " No, I guess we don't."

Sharptooth then says to Miller and Chomper, " Cannibalism is the worst offense any dinosaur can achieve, leaf eater or meat eater. I may be many things, but I will not eat another of my own kind. Now scram. Get out of here, both of you."

Chomper and Miller turned, but stopped as Miller asked a question, " Why are you still here? I thought you we're going after Littlefoot and my partner, Richard."

Sharptooth then asks, " That's there names, the Longneck runt is named Littlefoot? And your teenaged partner that stood up against for the first time, is named Richard? I ran into a Longneck that had the name Littlefoot, but that wasn't even his true name, why should I be talking to you two? Now, get out of here!"

Chomper and Miller then started walking, Chomper says, " If you're going after those two, then so are we!"

Sharptooth laughed, as he said, " And for what? You both will only get yourselves killed. What does this Longneck and this Fast-biter mean to you two?"

Chomper says, " Littlefoot is my _Gralnuk_. My best friend."

Miller then adds, " Richard is more then more my partner, he is a son that I have never had, Me and Chomper would go at the end of the world to find them, we don't care how long it will take us, but we will find them!"

Sharptooth saw that the both of them had very strong hearts, and also saw Miller had strong mind, as Sharptooth says, " So, you both plan to go into the world of death to a friend and a son?"

Miller and Chomper then said with seconds pause, " Yes."

Sharptooth then thought of something as he says, " Fine. Then you both will travel with me."

Sharptooth looks at Chomper and says, " You will become my apprentice." Sharptooth then looked at Miller and said, " And you will become my adviser." Sharptooth then looks at both of them, " You both will learn everything from me. How to hunt, fight, and kill. That will be the agreement, otherwise I will kill you both right here and right now, do you understand?"

Miller said with confidence, " That's fine with us."

" Good." Sharptooth said. " Then let's get going." Together, two sharpteeth, and a fast-biter head into the Mysterious Beyond, two are searching for their friend and loved one, and the other for revenge.

* * *

**Things are really starting to show, what dark stories and truths will reveal, find out next time on chapter 9, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7: Mentor Position

**Here comes some more Undercover, let's begin the adventure.**

**Chapter 9: Mentor Position**

* * *

Morning rose in the Great Valley, Ruby woke up and found out that Chomper is not there with her, she then ran out and started looking for him, but could not find him, she then went to the others, soon she talked to Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike waiting for her and Chomper, Cera noticed that Chomper is not with Ruby as she asks, " Where Chomper?"

Ruby says, " I don't know where he is, where he is I don't know."

Ducky says, " I hope Sharptooth didn't get him, oh, no, no, no."

Petrie adds, " While me was flying, me no find, Miller anywhere."

Cera then asks to herself, " Where could they be?"

Then they all hear a female voice say, " They both have left."

Everybody looks and see's Dara, as she says again, " They left very early, they both are trying to catch up to Doc, Littlefoot, and Richard, before Sharptooth does, I going to catch up to them."

Cera then says, " If you going, we coming with you, were they're friends."

Dara was going to say no, but then she starting thinking, then she made her mind, " Alright but follow me."

Then Dara, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby left the Great Valley making a third departure, the gang are on their way to find their friends.

* * *

The sun is out in the Mysterious Beyond, Doc had decided that it is time to start Richard and Littlefoot's training. They all stood by a pool of bubbling sinking sand. The grey goo splattered near they're feet as the old Longneck towered over his young students. " Okay, boys. From this day forward, you're gonna have to grow up fast. I have no time for childish games. Is that understood?"

Littlefoot nodded sharply.

Doc turned to Richard, as he says, " I only have two mouths until I am an adult, so you have my understanding."

Doc then says, " Good. Then lets begin." Doc then used his mouth to lifted Littlefoot in the air, by Littlefoot's tail, then set Littlefoot down, situating his feet on one different rock, then Doc turned to Richard and asked, " Are you ready?"

Richard says, " Yes, lift me up."

Doc then did the same thing to Richard, then set Richard down, on the other rock, then Doc says to his students, " I'm going to teach you, hopefully, how to block and dodge when you have no place to run." Doc lightly flicked his tail across the ground, gathering together small stones and pebbles. " I'm gonna throw these at you two. Try to dodge them."

With a swift flick of his tail, Doc sent two pebbles flying at both Littlefoot and Richard. Richard dodged his, as he says, " Whoa, damn." But Littlefoot had only time enough for reaction. He halfway screamed just before the rock struck his nose. " Ow!"

Doc says, " I said dodge." as he flicked two more stones.

Richard dodged again, as the stone passed him he said, " Whoa, holy shit!"

Littlefoot ducked the first one, then Doc flicked two at the same time, Richard and Littlefoot dodged at the same time, as Littlefoot says, " Ha, I did it! No, we did it!" Just as he turned back, another stone hit Littlefoot in the leg. " AH!" He buckled from the impact just as another stone slammed against his neck.

Stunned and confused, Littlefoot lost his balance and bumped into Richard making him lose balance. They both collapsed into the bubbling sinking sand. The thick goo pulled on their bodies, dragging them down toward oblivion. Littlefoot struggled, kicking his legs and trashing about, Richard tried to safe him, while trying to move, but that made them only to sink in faster.

Littlefoot and Richard's lungs ached, they burned for air. All of a sudden, they both felt a great force pulling them up. The burst from the black muck and gasped, drawing in much needed oxygen. They coughed and sputtered, spitting out the sandy sludge. Littlefoot and Richard looked up and saw Doc's goo covered head biting down softly on their tails. Doc had plunged his head in and rescued them.

Doc carried Littlefoot and Richard back over to ground and set the young Longneck and teenaged Fast-biter down. " Thanks." Littlefoot wheezed.

Richard says being thankful, " Yeah, thanks a lot, Doc."

" Not exactly the best job I've ever seen." Doc remarked. " You both need to keep your minds on the situation at hand, and you Littlefoot, you must not act like a little kid."

Littlefoot says, " But I am a little kid."

Richard says, " Doc, even though I'm a CIA agent, I'm a teenager still."

" Not anymore. You are warriors, now. Your fighters. You have to stay in a combat state of mind all the time." Doc said. He then lifted both Littlefoot and Richard back up and placed them both back on the rocks in the sinking sand. " Now, try it again."

Littlefoot asks, " What?"

Richard then says, " You got to be kidding me."

As they both regained they're balance, as Littlefoot asks, " Already? We almost died just now, and you want us to try again?"

Richard then says, " Even though you saved us, but are you training us or killing us, which one are you doing?"

Doc then says, " I will drill this into both your heads, no time to rest. Keep in both your minds who your eventual enemy is, the most dangerous Sharptooth in existence. Both of you don't worry to much; if you both fall in again I will drag you both back out and we will continue until you both have it down so well, that you both can fight with your eyes closed." Doc grinned.

Littlefoot signed in despair, as Richard mutters, " This is bullshit."

* * *

Miles away from Doc, Littlefoot, and Richard, Chomper and Miller are running, as Sharptooth is chasing after them, Chomper sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him. His muscles ached, his chest burned. While Miller was used to running, because he was a United States Marine, he fought in Iraq along side with his troops, but now since he is Fast-biter in a dinosaur time, he was used to it, Sharptooth is gnashing his teeth right after their tails. Miller is shooting his Milcor MGL grenade launcher at Sharptooth, Sharptooth backed off, long enough for him and Chomper to scramble under a rock outcrop, too low for Sharptooth to follow. Chomper thought that they could be safe there. But Miller knew that they have to move again soon, until the rocks above them lifted away as Sharptooth tore rock back with his jaws.

Chomper and Miller started running again. The mountain of muscles and teeth continued the chase, shaking the earth with each footstep. Chomper glanced over his shoulder in terror. Then he tripped and knocked down Miller as they both fell forward, crashing to the ground. Sharp points of pain shot through Chomper's face and Miller's side as they scrapped against the ground. They both skid to a stop and they groaned in pain.

Sharptooth stood over the young Sharptooth and adult Fast-biter, staring down at them. " Disappointing." Sharptooth grumbled. " Not very fast, nor are you very strong. Miller can out run me better then you can, but with you right behind him, he is not very fast either. I'm beginning to wonder if taking you, weakling as my disciple was a good idea, or if I should've just killed you on the spot, and toke Miller along with me instead." Sharptooth stepped away as Chomper and Miller got back to their feet.

" I just need to work more." Chomper said.

" I think I know where your weakness comes from." Sharptooth said talking to Chomper. " Your diet. You only ate bugs while in the valley, didn't you?" Chomper nodded. " I though so. You need real meat. Meat is power, it fills you with the strength of the animal you killed."

" What do you mean?" Chomper asked.

Miller puts his clawed hands on his eyes as he shakes his head, while Sharptooth says, " Didn't your parents teach you anything? By killing another creature and consuming it's flesh, you absorb it's strength." Sharptooth turned back to Chomper. " You must make a kill."

Chomper asks, " What?"

" The more you kill, the more meat you eat, the stronger you'll become. It is that simple." Sharptooth said.

" I can't. I swore to Littlefoot and the others that I would never kill another dinosaur." Chomper pleaded.

Sharptooth says, " You cannot survive otherwise. I'd bet that you've started to feel it already, the hunger gnawing at your stomach. The bugs that used to satisfy you for hours now leave you feeling like you've not eaten at all. You are a predator, it is what you are and you cannot change that. The only way you can survive is by eating the bodies of other dinosaurs. No way around it."

Miller says agreeing with Sharptooth, " Even though I don't like to say it, but I have to agree, I eat meat, Richard eats meat, but only we do it far away from the Great Valley, to avoid causing a problem, it's the same thing, we have to meat, while leaf eaters have to eat green food, not the other way around, and you know that." Sharptooth nods his head, that Miller agrees with him.

" I know that, but I don't want to. I want to live alongside other dinosaurs. The whole world is afraid of us, and I want to change that." Chomper retorted. " I will never kill another dinosaur."

Miller see that Chomper has kind heart to not only himself, and his friends, but to all of the other dinosaurs out there, Sharptooth snorted. " Very well. Then both of you go about it alone." Sharptooth turned and started to walking away.

" Hey, where are you going? You can't leave us out here!" Chomper and Miller started racing after Sharptooth, as Miller calls out to Sharptooth, " Hey wait a minute, Stop! Where are you going?"

" I'm leaving and sure I can leave you two alone. You've weak, your training has gone nowhere, and you don't take my or Miller's advice, and Miller is not fast with you right behind him. Besides, it'll be faster and easier for me to catch the Longneck runt and his teenaged Fast-biter friend without dragging useless dead weight around." Sharptooth barreled away, his clawed feet pounding into the earth with each step, leaving poor Chomper and a not so happy Miller behind in the dust.

" WAIT!" Chomper shouted, as Miller calls back, " STOP, FREEZE!" They both ran as fast as they could after Sharptooth. But the titanic dinosaur was gone. Chomper and Miller slowed to a stop; as Chomper panted and gasped for breath. He was already tired from the supposed training Sharptooth put him through earlier. And Sharptooth was right; Chomper's stomach felt empty.

Chomper and Miller glared in the direction Sharptooth ran off in. as Miller says to nobody, " Fine, leave! We don't need you! Who needed you anyway?" Miller turned to Chomper and says, " Come on Chomper, let's go."

Chomper says, " I can use my sniffer to find Littlefoot and Richard."

Miller says, " Let's hope your sniffer finds them."

Chomper then started sniffing and followed Littlefoot and Richard's scent, Chomper knew Richard and Littlefoot's scent well enough that he and Miller can follow them without the help of that oversized behemoth.

They tiny blue Sharptooth, and the black Fast-biter continued on his way. They walked along that way, following Richard and Littlefoot's scents for the next several hours. Eventually the sky began to turn orange as the bright circle descended towards the mountains. Chomper rested up against the side of a rock, completely worn out. Miller stand guard, Chomper's stomach growled, as Chomper says, " I know tummy. I know you're hungry, but I don't have have any food for you right now."

Miller says to Chomper, " Don't worry, will find something."

But Chomper knew he would need food, having not eaten since leaving the valley. Chomper stood up again and started to search. Chomper sniffed along, looking for bugs and other small things. Chomper found a colony of grubs under a rotting log, Miller stood guard on a look out, even as Chomper ate bugs, but even so his stomach yearned for more. Sharptooth was right. Chomper needed more than bugs to live.

While searching, Chomper saw the body of a young spike frill laying motionless. Driven by hunger, Chomper made his way slowly towards it. When he came to stand over it, he stopped. He swore to Littlefoot and his friends that he would never kill another dinosaur. And it just didn't seem right for Chomper. He didn't want to become like Sharptooth, a merciless creature that lived only destroy and kill, taking strength from others. But his belly ached for food. And besides, this dinosaur was already dead. He could eat something that dies on its own.

Chomper opened his mouth and bit down on the spike frill. Instantly the creature jolted up, screaming and wailing, kicking in all directions. Chomper pulled back, releasing the small dinosaur. It took off and ran away into the darkness. Miller came running with an AK-47 fully armed. Chomper's heart raced. It was only asleep, not dead. He panted, calming himself down. As Chomper and Miller begin to turn away, the ground under his feet started to rumble. This rumbling wasn't from an earthshake, this was more like footsteps. Many, many footsteps.

Chomper and Miller looked back over their shoulders and their blood ran cold. And entire herd of spike came charging out of the shadows of the rocks. Over twenty full sized dinosaurs changed for Chomper and Miller, their huge horns horns all aimed right for them. Chomper screamed and started to run, as Miller shot a few spike frills with his AK-47, spike frill got killed from gun fire, then he ran to follow Chomper. Not very far, Sharptooth was walking, until he heard a scream, but it was from a leaf eater, he then ran back to the source, he saw Chomper and Miller, he saw spike frills ran at them, he saw Chomper run, while he saw Miller shot a few of the spike frills with his AK-47, Sharptooth was glad to see that one was brave to kill, but even Miller did kill, Sharptooth wants to see Miller make a kill with his teeth and claws, he saw Miller start to run after Chomper, as Sharptooth plans an attack, and runs up a hill, getting ready to make a few kills of his own, meanwhile Chomper's legs burned as he sprinted, kicking up a trail of dust in his wake, as Miller followed him, but the spike frills stayed right on their tails. Chomper gasped for breath, struggling to keep himself going. But the spike frills would not give up their chase.

Chomper and Miller zigged and zagged though the maze of rocks, but no matter where he turned the stampeding dinosaurs would not let his escape. Chomper and Miller made a quick turn around a jutting rock and skid to a stop. His escape route was blocked. A dead end of dusty brown rocks. The snorting of the spike frills behind them caused to turn around, with hearts pounding in their chests. They backed up until their backs was literally against the wall. No where to run, no where to hide.

The spike frills charged.

Chomper couldn't turn away from the impending doom. All his attention was focused on the pointed horn aimed right for them. They were going to die. They knew it. Chomper closes his eyes and winced, while Miller pointed his AK-47 at the Spike frills hoping to kill a few more of them, they both are awaiting for the pain that would come.

As the lead spike frill came close, a dark shadow loomed overhead, Miller saw it. The shadow grew larger, falling over Chomper, Miller, and the plant-eater. Suddenly the spike frill's legs caved under it as the shadow caster crashed on its back, digging in claws and teeth. The herbivore cried out in pain. Miller could not believe what he was seeing, Chomper dared to open his eyes. The spike frill thrashed about with another large dinosaur on its back.

Sharptooth.

Sharptooth locked his jaws closed and yanked his head back, tearing a chunk of flesh from the plant-eaters back. The spike frill hollered in pain. Sharptooth quickly swallowed the meat before bringing his jaws to the creature's throat. With a sharp jerk, he tore the flesh away and kicked the dying animal aside. Sharptooth turned to the rest of the herd, which now stood in complete silence and fear.

The still warm blood dripped down the face of Sharptooth. A growl developed in his throat and he bellowed a roar at the standing herd. They turned to run, but Sharptooth gave chase. He leapt into the air, coming down on the back of another spike frill. Again he dug in his claws and tore at its flesh.

The terrible carnivore moved from one dinosaur to the neck, his teeth and claws bringing death to each one. All Chomper and Miller could do was watch in horror and the entire herd fell to Sharptooth's strength, Miller felt like he was inside of a horror movie, he watched the killing as Miller says, " Oh my god. Holy shit."

Repulsed, but unable to turn away, Chomper watched as Sharptooth held the last adult in the herd up by it neck. The spike frill struggled and kicked, squealing for its life. Sharptooth clenched his jaws and the horrible sound of snapping bone filled the air. The Spike frill fell limp.

Chomper coward along side Miller. Before them the field of death. A single survivor, the young spike frill. Paralyzed with fear. Sharptooth stepped over to the dinosaur and flicked it with his tail, sending the little creature to Chomper's feet, as Sharptooth says, " Kill it."

Chomper and Miller asks, " What?"

Sharptooth says to Chomper, " That's the whole reason you got in trouble, isn't it? It would be a waste now not to. From now on, you only eat what you kill. I killed all these dinosaurs, Miller killed a few with his weapon, which I really would like to see him kill a dinosaur with his claws and teeth, but you, you've killed nothing. If you want to eat anything, you will kill that hatchling." Sharptooth then began to feed on the carcasses.

The hatchling spike frill shivered in fear. Chomper and Miller looked sorrowful at the poor desperate creature. With a quite whisper in the leaf- eater language, they said, " We're sorry."

Then Chomper and Miller closed their jaws over the hatchling's throat, suffocating it.

Sharptooth looked and smiled, now he saw Miller and Chomper kill a dinosaur, just like a normal Fast-biter and Sharptooth would do, then after the young spike frill was dead, Miller went back and brought back some dead that Miller shot with his AK-47, then everybody started eating.

* * *

**What will happen to everyone, will Richard and Miller investigate what caused Sharptooth's madness to happen in the first place, will the case be solved? read chapter 10 to find out, review and so long. **


	8. Chapter 8: Past remembered

**This is the point where everything begins to turn, get ready for this chapter**

**Chapter 10: Past remembered**

* * *

Richard and Littlefoot got done with their training for the day, they had did so good with dodging the stones, even with their eyes close, Doc seemed impressed, even with Richard he had never seen a Fast-biter dodge a stone from him before, Doc now was wondering how Richard has been so focus the whole time, so he decided to ask Richard some questions, Richard also had some questions of his own to investigate, why Sharptooth is trying to do an attempt genocide on all of the Longnecks, disregarding Doc himself, as Richard sat down along with Littlefoot, Doc then ask Richard, " Hey Richard, how did you learn how to avoid the stones that quick?"

Richard explains, " When I joined the CIA, I was sent to other places around world, I went to area's that you don't know, but I went to places called Japan, China, South Korea, Vietnam, Burma, I also went to places like Russia, and Britain, I learned a lot of skills from these countries and also from the CIA, I learned fighting skills of Japanese Judo, Chinese Kung Fu, Korean Tie-koan-do, and many other Asian fighting skills, I learned the Russian and British Sword fighting, I didn't learn how to use firearms, explosives, and gadgets until I went back to my country."

Doc now seems to like Richard even more, as he asks, " How long have you been a CIA agent?"

Richard says to Doc, " I have been a CIA agent for about almost four years."

Littlefoot says, " These places you say, we have never heard of before, some of your fighting skills, none of us has even heard of before either."

Richard adds, " And on top of that, before I became a CIA agent, I was a Colonel for the United States Army, I fought against enemies like the Taliban and many other terrorists networks, In Iraq."

Doc says, " So you have combat experience."

Richard says, " That's right, along with training from the CIA and other parts of the world, now I would like to ask you few questions Doc, disregarding you, ..."

* * *

" Why do you seem so angry at Doc, what exactly did he do, to cause your madness and your attempt genocide, disregarding him?" Miller asks Sharptooth.

Sharptooth, Miller, and Chomper had already finished they're food, now Miller is trying to solve a case, Sharptooth looks at Miller and says, " You wanna know?"

Miller and Chomper nod their heads, as Sharptooth asks, " You really wanna know?"

Miller says, " To solve a case, yeah, tell us."

Sharptooth then begins to tell his story, " It was a night much like tonight, over a hundred years ago, that night I have met the love of my life, her name was Razorclaw, I remember we met on a hunt."

* * *

It is one hundred years ago, Sharptooth has been stalking a Threehorn across the land for days and it was finally succumbing to fatigue. Just as he was about to take it, she appeared. Being upwind, Sharptooth never even noticed her until the moment she struck. She charged the Threehorn head on and dug her claws in its flesh just before clenching her jaws around its neck. It was dead in seconds.

Soon she gorged herself on it, Sharptooth had approached. It was his hunt, his pray she had just taken. But she was significantly bigger and stronger then he was, as a general rule female carnivores are more powerful then males. She just chased him away. Sharptooth didn't go far. Later that night, he returned. Most of the dead Threehorn was left uneaten, the female sleeping not far away with a full stomach. Sharptooth approached with caution and as quietly as possible began to eat.

It wasn't as quite as he had hoped. In a split second, the female awoke and attacked. She lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. She placed her foot atop his neck, pressing her claws against his throat, as she says, " I thought I chased you off. If you want to live, get away from here."

Normally, this would've been enough to send him away. But he hadn't eaten in over a week and needed the food. Sharptooth summoned as much strength as he could and shoved her away. She staggered, obviously surprised that someone had managed to knock her back. Sharptooth rose to his feet. In retaliation, the two dinosaurs clashed with each other. The ground shook from the battle. For the whole night they fought, Sharptooth clearly at a disadvantage. At daybreak, he lay nearly dead at her feet, gasping for breath. She was not unjuried, her arm was broken in two places, a large gash cut in her leg, and blood from a broken tooth dribbled down her mouth. She panted for air as well.

As Sharptooth lay on the ground, she limped back to the Threehorn carcass. After a second, she returned carrying some meat and dropped it next to Sharptooth, as she says, " Eat." She stepped away and rested on the ground to nurse her wounds.

Sharptooth rose slowly up and closed his jaws over the meat. He ate it all greedily. Feeling a little stronger, he struggled to stand up, as Sharptooth asks, " Why did you do that?"

The female Sharptooth says, " I was impressed by your strength. No other male has ever tried to fight me and come out of it so well." Her tongue slid along the gash in her leg, as she adds, " Perhaps we could work together to hunt and kill better pray, rather than starving ourselves or stealing food."

" I was doing fine until you came along and stole my food from me." Sharptooth retorted.

The female Sharptooth says, " Clearly. Chasing an animal to exhaustion before finally killing it, nearly killing yourself in the process." She got back up, looking down on Sharptooth, before adding, " Clearly the mindset of weakling. Rather than confront it and kill it up front in person."

Sharptooth says, " I do what I have to in order to survive."

The female Sharptooth says, " But survival is reserved for only the strongest."

Sharptooth then says, " If that was the case, then why didn't you kill me just now. I was helpless and dying. And then why did you kill an already weakened dinosaur rather then find your own and fight it to death?"

The female Sharptooth stepped forward and placed her face inches from his, as she says, " I don't need to explain myself to you. I gave you a choice, you can take it or leave it."

Sharptooth snarled as he says, " Very well. I accept."

The female Sharptooth says, " Good. You are my servant now. You shell call me Lady Razorclaw. And you are?"

Sharptooth then says, " My name is Sharptooth."

* * *

Back in the present, Miller and Chomper were now smiling, as Miller says, " Oh, I see, Mr. Big bad Sharptooth's background is coming in a little clear little bit, your were very lucky Sharptooth."

Sharptooth couldn't handle but grin, his cheeks turned red with embarrassment, as he says, " Well, it was love on first site, but yeah, soon after that we then became mates."

Chomper then asks, " Did you ever had any hatchlings of your own?"

Sharptooth says, " Yes, I had hatchlings of my own, but..."

Sharptooth's words were stuck in his throat, Miller then saw something in Sharptooth's eyes as Miller says, " Tell us from the beginning. What happened on the day you left Razorclaw by herself?"

Sharptooth then tells more of the story, as Miller got his notebook out and writes down the story as Sharptooth says, " It began like this."

* * *

It is now the past, it has been three mouths since Sharptooth and Razorclaw met, Razorclaw pushed the rocks and sticks of her nest around with her snout. Three eggs rested soundly in the nest. Sharptooth gazed at the nest, as he says, " You need nourishment. After just laying those eggs, you're not as strong as you normally are."

Razorclaw says to Sharptooth, " I don't need you to comment on my strength."

" But you are still in no condition to hunt competently." Sharptooth remarked, as he adds, " I'll get some food for you."

" I never asked for your kindness." Razorclaw shot back.

" But I will bring back food for my hatchlings." Sharptooth started walking towards the mountains in the near distance, as he says, " A valley full of herbivores is not far off. I'll be back in less than a day."

As Sharptooth set off, Razorclaw called of to him, " Be careful! Don't get yourself too hurt!"

Sharptooth smiled back and nodded.

Sharptooth trekked to the Great Valley, maneuvering his way though the rock maze of the land. He came to the gap in the great wall and emerged in the valley. A herd of Longnecks looked up at him and were struck with horror. Sharptooth tore a tree out of the ground as he stepped into the valley, growling and snarling.

The Longnecks screamed and started to run, moving as fast as they could. Sharptooth gave chase, storming after them. The ground shook beneath his feet with each thundering step, his claws sinking in the mud. Saliva dripped from his fangs.

As Longnecks ran in fear, a young hatchling Longneck tripped. His leg was caught in a root. The young Longneck struggled, squirming, and tugging, but his leg was trapped firm. " Mama!" He shouted. His voice trembled in desperation as Sharptooth closed in. A female Longneck turned and raced back to her young. She grabbed hold of the baby Longneck in her mouth and pulled him out from under the root, but it was too late. Sharptooth was upon them.

They quivered in fear in his fear in his presence, the shadow of a monster falling over them. Sharptooth opened his jaws as far as he could and was just about to when a familiar voice shouted above the chaos.

" SHARPTOOTH!" A shadow fell over the predator and prey and the ground shook from thundering footsteps.

* * *

Back in the present, Richard also had his notebook out and was writing down Doc's side of the story as Littlefoot says, " Oh my, Grandpa told me this, this is the story about you, as the legendary Lone Dinosaur."

Richard then asks, " You had a title, ' the Lone Dinosaur'?"

Doc says, " That's what the valley called me after I fought against Sharptooth."

Richard says, " Keep going with the story, I want to know more."

Doc says still recalling the battle with Sharptooth, " Very well, I show up, and Sharptooth saw me."

* * *

Back in the past, in the Great Valley, Sharptooth looked up and saw a Longneck, standing proud silhouetted against the setting sun, as Sharptooth says, " Doc. What are you doing here?"

" Back off, Sharptooth." Doc raised his tail and slammed it back against the ground, shacking the earth, as Doc says, " I'll fight you myself. If you want them, you'll have to go through me."

Sharptooth grunted, as he says, " Fine." He stood opposite Doc, sizing him up. In an instant, Sharptooth charged, teeth bared. Doc stepped back and swung his tail. Sharptooth stopped just as the tail swished past his face.

Doc swung and missed, again and again. Sharptooth roared in aggravation. He charged in for an attack. A great impact slammed against his back and he crashed to the ground. Doc managed to land a blow. Sharptooth bellowed a roar as shots of pain ran through his body.

" Leave, Sharptooth, before I start to fight for real." Doc held his tail at the ready.

Sharptooth struggled to stand back up, his legs shook beneath him. He shook his head to clear his hazy vision and turned to face Doc again, as he says, " I'm not leaving until I've killed something." Sharptooth charged again, teeth bared.

Doc managed to evade the two rows of teeth, but a claw from Sharptooth's hand scraped the side of his face just above his eye. Doc cried out in pain, blood split down his face dripping across the ground. With Doc distracted, Sharptooth spun around and rammed headfirst into the large Longneck. He lost his footing and Doc came crashing to the ground, the earth shook from the impact.

Standing above his fallen friend turned enemy, Sharptooth couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of regret and pity. In his own language, Sharptooth began to say, " My friend, and my worthy opponent, it is sad but probably fate that you had to die by my teeth. I only wish that- AAHH!"

While Sharptooth was giving his eulogy, Doc had wrapped his tail around the predator's leg. With a mighty tug, Doc toppled Sharptooth down. The carnivore fell and crashed headfirst into a jutting rock along side a small canyon. As the dust settled, Doc got back to his feet and stepped over to his fallen former-friend. Sharptooth began to stir as Doc started to push him towards the canyon opening. With a final heave, Sharptooth fell over the edge and roared.

The giant predator lay at the bottom of the canyon for days, unable to move, unaware of where he was. Back on top the Longnecks are safe, as Doc leaves, the young Longnecks ran to Doc and says, " Come back, come back."

Doc didn't listen as Doc left, as he remembered what Sharptooth had just said, as he walked to where Sharptooth came from.

* * *

Back in the present, Richard paused the story and says, " Hold on, wait a minute? You knew that Sharptooth had a mate?"

Doc says, " Personally no, but ask yourself, why would Sharptooth go through that much trouble?"

Richard says, " You do got a point."

Doc then says more of his story, " As I left the Great Valley, I found a nest, which belongs to Sharptooth and his mate, I saw his mate and confronted her."

Richard then asks, " You didn't kill her, did you?"

Doc says, " No, of course not, she had just layed her eggs, that would be cruel of me, but however, I did sent her a warning."

* * *

Back in the past, Doc confronted Razorclaw, since she was in no condition to fight, all she could was listen to what Doc has to say, " If you or Sharptooth come anywhere near the Great Valley again, you and him will be met with the severe punishment from me."

Doc then turned to leave, as Razorclaw only hope for Sharptooth to come back alive, as she waits for him.

* * *

Back in the present, Miller asks Sharptooth, " how long were you out?"

Sharptooth says, " I don't know, maybe a day or two, but when I woke back up..."

* * *

Back in the past, Sharptooth was awoke from coma by a great earthshake. Once the ground subsided, he began to walk, following a small stream. His body ached, his vision blurry. He was hungry, and tired, yet he walked. Eventually he came to the end of the canyon and left it behind. He knew what would await him once he got back to the nest and to Razorclaw.

After a day of walking he finally managed to see the rocky labyrinth of their nesting sight. He maneuvered his way through the rocks until he caught the scent of the nest. But something was off. He could clearly smell blood in the air. Razorclaw must've made a kill when he didn't come back. He turned the corner of the rock and found the nest. And a sight that burned itself in his mind.

Razorclaw lay dead in a pool of red. A trail of blood reached of jagged rock point. The eggs in the nest were all crushed, the white shells scattered around the embryos and egg remains. A half developed hatchling lay coated in his own egg casting. The bodies had all turn cold. All around the nest, footprints in red of a Longneck. Only a single Longneck.

Coldness filled Sharptooth from tooth to tail. A cold horror that tore at his heart. His body shook and trebled in anger. His jaws tightened as a deep rumbling grew in his throat. Unable to hold it back, he lifted his head to the sky and bellowed a thundering roar which split the air. In the distance a flock of Flyers took to the air in fear.

This was Doc's doing. He could feel it. This was Doc getting back at him. All this, everything that had happened to him, was because of Doc. That was when he made his choice. Doc would be made to pay. Not just Doc, but all Longnecks. He would personally hunt them down one by one and slaughter them all. He would have vengeance, he would have blood.

* * *

Back in the present, Sharptooth is growling, he is now thinking about get his vengeance on Doc, Miller then asks Sharptooth, " Are you sure, it was Doc? It could have been any other Longneck, besides him."

Sharptooth then says, " It was him, I know his ways of killing other Sharpteeth and other Fast-biters."

Miller then puts away his note book, after he finished writing down the story, Miller will use this as evidence for later, Sharptooth then says, " You two better get some sleep, we'll be on the move again tomorrow."

But Before Miller and Chomper fell asleep Sharptooth asks Miller, " Miller, since you asked about my past, I would like to know yours."

Miller says, " Very well, to tell you all the truth, Me and Richard are not from this time line."

Chomper asks, " What do you mean?"

Miller says, " Me and Richard, are from the future, and me and Richard were not Fast-biters, we were humans, creatures that lived millions of years, after the dinosaurs have disappeared, when I was a human, I used to be a Sargent for the United States Marines."

Sharptooth then asks, " Then how are you a Fast-biter, if you used to call yourself a human, Sargent?"

Miller says, " Well..."

* * *

Back with Doc, Richard, Littlefoot, Richard is telling Doc about his past, which is Richard's future, " I was kidnapped by a group of terrorists, they transformed me into a Fast-biter, then I met Miller, he told me he was Sargent as I told him that I was a CIA agent, then me and him, planned are escape, we escaped during a storm called Hurricane Adam, we killed a few terrorists, then we found a time gate to send us here, then the leader of the terrorists confronted us, then I shot the leader killing him, with this" Richard shows his AKS-74u before saying, " Then we went through, and we then met Littlefoot and the gang, and we have been the Great Valley for mouths."

Doc then look at the sky and says, " It's getting late we should get some sleep, because we must be awake early, so that Sharptooth is right behind us."

Richard then asks Doc one last question, " So Doc, after the fight in the Great Valley, you never saw him again, until now?"

Doc says, " Yep, now you see what your going against?"

Richard says, " I get you now, but we need to find a way to stop him, somehow."

Richard puts his notebook away too, as he turns to Littlefoot, Littlefoot then lays down next to him, as Richard lays down next to him, Littlefoot then falls asleep, with his head next to Richard, Richard fell asleep with his arm around Littlefoot, he would do anything to protect Littlefoot at all cost, Doc smiles at the two, then he looks in the sky, as he then joined them in their slumber, back with Sharpteeth, Chomper, Miller, Chomper is was scared from the story, he couldn't go to the sleep, Miller brought Chomper to him, then Chomper now felt safe next to Miller, then Miller and Chomper fell asleep, soon Sharptooth joined them in a land of sleep.

* * *

**The past is revealed, What will happen to Richard, Miller, Littlefoot, and Chomper, will ****they escape? Found out next time on chapter 11, review y'all.**


	9. Chapter 9: Escape and team of four

**Here is the part that I have been waiting to write, get ready, because we are about to ride on the king of the road.**

**Chapter 11: Escape and team of four**

* * *

At midnight, Richard woke up, then he saw that Doc is still asleep, as he turned to Littlefoot to wake him up, as Richard whispers, " Littlefoot, Littlefoot, wake up."

Littlefoot wakes up, as he see Richard right in front of him, as he asks, " What? Whats going on?"

Richard covered Littlefoot's mouth and puts his finger close to his mouth as he says, " Shh, be quite! We have to leave, now."

Littlefoot asks, " What about Doc?"

Richard says, " I have decided that we should do this on our own, this is our investigation."

Littlefoot then asks Richard, " Our investigation?"

Richard says, " You think, I'm going to do this by myself? No, I need a partner, since Miller isn't here, your my new partner."

Littlefoot couldn't believe it, Richard, member of the CIA, is wanting Littlefoot to join the CIA to solve what really happened one hundred years ago, as Littlefoot smiles and says, " Alright I'll join you."

Richard smiles as he says, " Welcome board, CIA agent Littlefoot."

Then Richard picks up his AKS-74u, along with his bag of weapons as he and Littlefoot walk alone in the Mysterious Beyond, without Doc.

* * *

Miller also wakes up at Midnight, he see that Sharptooth is still asleep, as he wakes up Chomper, as Miller whispers, " Chomper, Chomper."

Chomper wakes up, he see Miller in front of him as Chomper whispers, " His he asleep?"

Miller looks and see that Sharptooth is still asleep, Miller says, " He is still asleep."

Chomper asks, " What's the plan?"

Miller says, " We find Richard and Littlefoot, without Sharptooth right behind us."

Chomper agrees with the plan, " Good idea."

Miller then adds, " Come on, let's go."

Miller picked up his AK-47, along with his bag of weapons, as he and Chomper walk together alone without Sharptooth.

* * *

The sun rose in the Mysterious Beyond, Richard and Littlefoot are still walking they have walked for eight hours, Richard went to find some meat for himself, away from Littlefoot, as Littlefoot ate some green food, soon Richard came back from a hunt, and ate some meat, when they were finished eating, Richard saw something that caught his eye, he saw a U.S. M35A2 military troop transport truck with a trailer, as Richard says, " Hey, look at this."

Littlefoot saw the truck, he had no idea, what it was, he looked at the truck, when he came right next to the driver side door, he saw a white star on the door, as Littlefoot asks, " What is it?"

Richard says, " It a U.S. M35A2 military troop transport truck and it also has a trailer, it comes from my country and it's from the future, what is it doing here in the past?"

Littlefoot asks, " Your countries armed forces use this truck?"

Richard answers, " Yep, from our Cold War to the Present, and the truck is still active in the U.S. Military today, come on, let use it, so we don't have to walk for miles."

Richard and Littlefoot walk to the other side of the truck, Richard opened the passenger side door for Littlefoot, as he got in his seat, Richard closed the door, then Richard got in driver seat, Richard buckled Littlefoot's seat belt, then Richard buckled his seat belt, as Littlefoot says, " What is this thing?"

Richard explains, " It a seat belt, it keep you safe, just in case if we crash, believe me, one day that seat belt will one day safe your life."

Richard looks around and then he found the keys, as he says, " I found the keys, this will start the truck."

Richard put the keys in and turned them, the truck roared to life, then Richard and Littlefoot heard footsteps, Richard looked in the mirror and saw Doc coming their way, Doc passes them, but don't see the truck, Doc was walking away, Richard then put his foot on the brake and shifted the gear into drive, Doc heard a noise he had never heard before, then he turned around to investigate, Richard knew what he had to do, it was now or never, then Richard then put his foot on the gas paddle and the truck started moving out into the clearing, where Doc can see it, Richard went around Doc and passed him, Doc in his mind was wondering, ' What is that?'

Doc had never in his live had seen anything like it before, then he heard a voice call from inside that thing, as the voice says, " Nan, nan, nan, nan, you can't catch us."

Doc recognized that voice, it is Richard, he also figured that Littlefoot is with him too, inside that thing, Doc then chases after it, inside the truck, Richard is laughing and driving, as he knew that it is the start of chase, that now begins the game of the investigation.

* * *

A few minutes earlier and few miles away, Miller and Chomper had just caught something to eat, Chomper didn't like to kill, he thought that he was turning into Sharptooth, but Miller reassured him, that as long as he does not commit a crime against any dinosaur race, that what ever he is doing, he is only doing it for just survival only, soon Miller also found a U.S. M35A2 military troop transport truck, when Chomper saw it he asks, " What is that?"

Miller answers and also explains, as get Chomper inside the truck, " Its our ride, this is a U.S. M35A2 military troop transport truck, lets go."

Chomper and Miller got inside the truck, Miller also found the keys, he put them in and turned, as the truck roared to life, then Miller looks in the mirror and see's Sharptooth coming there way, Sharptooth see's the truck, then Miller put his foot on the brakes and shifted the gear, Sharptooth heard a noise coming from the thing, he doesn't know what it is, then Miller puts his foot on the gas paddle and the truck started moving, Sharptooth saw the truck just moved away, then he heard a voice inside as it says, " Try and catch us, you son of a bitch!"

Sharptooth then knew that voice as it belong to Miller, Sharptooth at first growled, then roared into the air, as he chases after the truck, Miller is driving, knew that he had just started a truck chase with the criminal behind him and Chomper.

* * *

Richard and Littlefoot are driving, they are still getting chased by Doc, soon then got next to Richard new found truck, as Doc is running, he looks inside and says, " Stop, stop this thing right now!"

Richard then says back to Doc, " I don't think so, your gonna have to try to catch up to us, because you ain't getting us behind you."

Richard shifted the gear again, to make the truck go faster, when a hill was going down, Richard gained even more speed, Doc slowed down a little, he was fast, but not as fast as the truck is, Richard and Littlefoot are very lucky at not hitting anything, soon Richard and Littlefoot reached the bottom of the hill, Richard slammed the brakes, causing a skid mark to show, they had lost Doc, but they knew he was coming, then Richard saw a cave, as he says, " Lets hide in that cave."

Littlefoot see's the cave and says, " Good idea."

Richard turned left into the cave, soon they were inside the cave, they waited as they saw Doc stop and look at the skid mark, then he continued to head to where he thinks they might have lift, Richard and Littlefoot signed with relief, as Littlefoot says, " That was close."

Richard then agrees as he says, " Yeah, but a little too close for comfort, lets keep moving." Richard turned on the headlights, the cave acted like a tunnel, at the other end of the cave, Richard saw some mud and water that they have to cross, but Richard knew that they can make it across, Richard first crossed into the mud, he got stuck a few times, but was able to get out, then he crossed the water with ease, soon they made it up a hill, then they made it to another clear path, as Richard stops the truck to check it out.

* * *

Miller is still trying to lose Sharptooth, Sharptooth is running, he caught up with Miller and Chomper in their truck, Sharptooth looks at Miller and says, " Stop this thing right now or I'll knock this thing over!"

Miller yells back, " We got your game, sucker!"

Miller shifts the gear as the truck goes faster, then Miller saw a hill going down, the truck even gains more speed as it goes down, Sharptooth was then forced to slow down, because he saw the side and there are cliffs on the side, Miller kept on missing the edges, Miller looked in the mirror and saw that Sharptooth is gone, but knows that he'll be right behind them soon, when Miller got to the bottom of the hill, he saw skid marks on the path, Miller says to Chomper, " Chomper look."

Chomper looks and see the skid marks on the path, as he asks, " What are those?"

Miller explains, " Those are skid marks, they are made only by land vehicles, those skid marks are big, they must be from a truck, Richard and Littlefoot were here."

Chomper says, " At least were getting close to them."

Miller then saw a cave as he says, " Let's hide in that cave, right there."

Chomper nods his head, as Miller went into the cave, Miller stopped and looked in the mirror, as they saw Sharptooth stop and look at the skid mark on the path, Sharptooth then continues to follow the path, as Miller and Chomper sign with relief, as Chomper says, " Thank goodness, that he lost him."

Miller agrees as he says, " Yeah, but let's keep it that way, we got to find Richard and Littlefoot, they must of hidden in here, to hide from Doc, let's go."

Miller pushes the gas paddle, as the truck is moving, the cave acted like a tunnel for the truck, soon they came to an end of the cave, they saw mud and water that they would have to cross, Miller saw tire tracks in the mud, Miller knew that Richard might have a military truck like his or something else, but Miller also knew that if Richard could make it across, then so could he, Chomper looks up on a hill, and see another U.S. M35A2 troop transport truck, but with a trailer on the back, as Chomper says, " Miller look up there, I see another truck."

Miller see's the truck, Miller grabs a pair of binoculars, looks through and see a teenaged Fast-biter looking at the truck, as Miller smiles as he says, " There's Richard I see him," Miller looks inside the truck and see Littlefoot siting in the truck as Miller adds, " I see Littlefoot too, he inside the truck."

Miller gives the binoculars to Chomper as he see's Richard and Littlefoot, see's that Littlefoot is unharmed and okay, Chomper couldn't wait to him again, Miller then crosses the course, Miller got stuck in the mud a few times, but was able to get out it, Miller also crossed the water without any problem, by the time they reached the hill, Richard got back in the truck, and started moving, Miller and Chomper are not going to lose them, soon they made it up the and on to another path, they still see the truck in front of them, soon Miller and Chomper caught up with Richard and Littlefoot, now they were right behind them, as Miller picks a C.B. Radio and contacts Richard in the lead truck, Miller says in the C.B. Radio, " Richard, come in, this is Miller over."

* * *

Inside the lead truck, Richard and Littlefoot hear Miller's voice inside the truck, they know he is not there, Richard only figured that the only the voice is in the truck, is by using a C.B. Radio, Richard see's a C.B. Radio he picks it up and answers back, " Hey Miller, I got you over, where are you?"

Miler responds, " I'm right behind you two."

Richard and Littlefoot look in the mirror and see another U.S. M35A2 troop transport truck, Chomper asks Miller if he can talk Littlefoot, Miller nods his head as Miller adds, " And there is someone wanting to talk to Littlefoot."

Richard asks, " Who?"

Miller gives the C.B. Radio to Chomper, as Chomper says in the C.B. Radio, " It me."

Richard holds the C.B. Radio for Littlefoot, as Littlefoot says, " Chomper, you came all this way to find me?"

Chomper says, " Yes, I was worried about you, you and the others helped me before, and I helped you, so I decided to find you along with Miller, that he was trying to find him."

Richard then says to Chomper, " Well Chomper, since you are with us and Miller, I will you tell you both, that I had made Littlefoot a member of the CIA, now Chomper will you join Me, Miller, and Littlefoot, to solve the case that he are trying to solve?"

Chomper says to Richard in the C.B. Radio, " I agree, that I'll will help out with this case."

Richard says, " Well Chomper, for now on, your are know as CIA agent Chomper by the people only."

Chomper smiles as he saw Miller smiling at him, now it is no longer a team of two anymore, it is now a team of four, as they solve what they will call a cold case, that has never been solved, but as they continue down the path, they start to see a road, then they yellow lines show, as they see a tractor out in a field, as Richard says, " Hey Miller, look I see a tractor in a field."

Miller sees the tractor too, as he says, " Your right, Hey Richard, if we see a road and tractor, that must mean we are back in our country and back in our time."

Richard says to Miller, " I think its time, we show Littlefoot and Chomper what we got here, in our time."

Soon they saw cars, when they got on a highway, they saw Semi of all types, and a whole bunch cars, the four drove for four hours, by noon that stopped at a park in a big city, soon Richard and Miller found out where they are, as Richard says, " I know this place, I seen it before, this is Nashville, the state capital of Tennessee."

Littlefoot and the Chomper couldn't believe how nice the city of Nashville is, soon News teams from Nashville made broadcast from local news, to state news, to national news, and to international news, now some restaurants except Richard, Miller, Littlefoot, and Chomper inside, they brought them into back, the chefs made Richard, Miller, and Chomper some stakes, and made Littlefoot a salad with white rice, which it really taste good, they also had a good lunch, Chomper didn't have to worry about killing no one or anything, because the meat we was eating was already dead, and it was also cooked, he never tasted meat cooked before, he seemed to like it, then they left Nashville, Richard had decided to head for his birth town called Evansville, which is located in Indiana, they all start heading there, News crews that asked where they were going, told them where, Richard and Miller are now driving with the traffic, with Chomper and Littlefoot enjoying there time, what they don't know is that they are having some dinosaurs following right behind them, Doc had found the cave, went through and ended up in the future, thirty minutes later, Sharptooth also found the cave, he too went through and ended up in the future, an hour later, Dara, along with Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby, saw a the skid mark on the path, Cera asks, " What is that?"

Ducky says, " I never seen that, oh no, no, no."

Spike only groans, as he nods his head.

Petrie says, " Me never seen it either."

Ruby says, " Me and Chomper had never seen anything like it before."

Dara then says to the kids, " I don't know what it is, but I think that Richard, Miller, Littlefoot, and Chomper were just here, I think that they must have escaped and now I think that Doc and Sharptooth are on chasing after them."

Dara also see's the cave, as she adds, " They must have also went in that cave."

Cera says, " Let's go."

Dara, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby went into the cave, then they came out of it, when they kept on moving, they saw roads, highways, cars, trucks, they didn't know where they were, when they got near Nashville, Ducky saw a Human news reporter, as the news reporters came to them, the group of dinosaurs answer the reporters questions, soon Ducky asks, " Have you seen our friends? they're two Fast-biters, one Longneck, and one Sharptooth."

One of the News reporters say, " I believe they went to a restaurant, not far away from here."

The News reporter gave the dinosaurs the location of where the restaurant is, soon they came to the restaurant, to only find out that Richard, Miller, Littlefoot, and Chomper were here, but left hours ago, in big U.S. M35A2 military troop transport trucks, and told them that they were heading for Evansville, which is located in Indiana, the chefs of the restaurant gave Dara, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby some food to eat, because they had nothing to eat for a while, Dara, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike had salad with white rice to eat, as Ruby had Chicken Alfredo, the group of dinosaurs, knew that Doc and Sharptooth must be following the highway, where Richard, Miller, Littlefoot, and Chomper used, Dara then comes up with an idea as she says, " If Doc and Sharptooth are going the same way the four of our friends are, then we will take a short cut to Evansville, will be there before the team of four get there, we will meet them there at the center of Evansville."

Everybody in the group agrees with the short cut, as they thank for the food, and head off to reach Evansville first, they passed Lexington, Kentucky, soon they were in downtown Evansville, Indiana waiting for the team of four to show, back with Richard, Miller, Littlefoot, and Chomper, they are driving and riding in paradise, they had passed Fort Knox, now they were in Kentucky, soon they are in Henderson, Kentucky, then they crossed one of the twin bridges on the Ohio River, soon they have entered in Indiana, soon they were in Evansville themselves, soon they were in the downtown area, when reached the downtown area, they saw a Longneck, along with some young dinosaurs waiting for them, as they got closer, they saw that it wasn't Doc, it is Dara, along with Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike and Ruby, Richard picks up the C.B. Radio and says to Miller, " Miller, look up ahead."

Miller looks up at the dinosaurs up ahead, and says, " Lets stop and say hi."

Richard, Littlefoot, Miller, and Chomper stopped the trucks, Dara, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby were happy to see them, the gang went to see Littlefoot, Ruby went to see Chomper, she was very worried for him, then the gang also went to see Chomper, then Richard says to everyone, " I know a place where we can stay, Dara follow our trucks, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby get in the trailer, you're gonna love this ride."

The gang soon got in the trailer, behind Richard's truck, the two trucks then started moving, as Dara followed the trucks, soon Littlefoot and the gang saw the downtown area from far away, as they a high school, they also saw a train yard, which is owned by CSX, next to a neighborhood, soon they arrived at there destination, Dara saw a house, as everybody got out of the trucks, soon Littlefoot and the gang saw the house too, as Richard says, " Why don't we go inside?"

Soon everybody, except Dara, went inside the house, because she was too big, soon they all have made themselves at home, as the day went on.

* * *

Meanwhile, a Longneck is walk in a field of soy beans, it is Doc, he see the buildings, he not that far away from the downtown area, as a big predator is walking along side of the highway, it is Sharptooth, Sharptooth also see's the Downtown area and he heads for that area, and to both Doc and Sharptooth, they knew that Richard, Littlefoot, Miller, and Chomper have came together and made themselves as a team of four and also they would only be in this small city called Evansville, but what they don't know, is that Dara and the gang have found the team of four first, they are with them, now to both Doc and Sharptooth it is a race against each other to find the team of four, as they begin their search.

* * *

**Richard, Littlefoot, Miller, and Chomper escaped from Doc and Sharptooth, they are now back in our time, Dara and the gang have teamed up with the team of four, Doc and Sharptooth have have began their search, will Doc or Sharptooth find the team of four first? Will the team of four, Dara, and the gang escape when they are found? Read chapter 12, to see what goes on, review this story, see y'all later. **


	10. Chapter 10: Truck Chase

**Here is the come the big part of the adventure that will change the future forever, so lets see what happens.**

**Chapter 12: The big chase**

* * *

Inside the house in Evansville, things for Littlefoot and the gang are starting to like a normal day, and nothing bad is happening, even though Richard and Miller are in the future, but they are not taking any chances, to everybody it felt like a nice, peaceful, quite day, the sun is out with a few clouds, but what is about to happen next, is something that is will change the futures history forever, but then again, some parts of history has already been damaged, so to Richard and Miller it really didn't matter, everybody is relaxing, until Dara came to everybody with a worried look on her face as she says, " Richard, Miller, thank goodness, your there."

Richard asks, " What's going on, Dara?"

Dara says to Richard, " I was just walking around the neighborhood, then I saw Sharptooth, he is looking for you, four."

Miller turns to Richard and says, " Richard, when Me and Chomper escaped from Sharptooth, we found our truck, but when we got inside, he found us."

Chomper adds, " Then he chased after us, then we lost him, that was then we found you and Littlefoot."

Richard says, thinking out loud, " If he saw your vehicle, then we'll come look for you two, but if he see's my truck too, then he'll know that Me and Littlefoot are with you, we got to get out of here, quietly."

With nothing to lose, Richard, Littlefoot, Miller, and Chomper get inside the trucks, as Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby get inside the trailer behind Richard and Littlefoot's truck, Richard and Miller started their trucks and started moving, they turned right on to a road, which will lead into the main road, then when Richard and Miller turned left on the main road, a Longneck came out of nowhere and almost accidentally hit them, as Richard and Miller honk their truck horns at the Longneck as they dodge the collision, Sharptooth heard the truck horns, as he runs to where the source is, Doc see the two military trucks, as he saw the lead truck and says to himself, " I found you."

Richard, Miller, Littlefoot and the gang are now trying to get away, Dara then follows Doc, then the two trucks turn left, Richard and Miller are focusing on trying not to cause a wreak, then suddenly Sharptooth appeared out of the woods, and almost hit the two trucks, Sharptooth is now in the lead chasing after the trucks, Doc and Dara are in second, Richard and Miller are following the road, soon they are driving up a hill, but as they are crossing the bridge, Richard see's that he will have to make hard turn, he chose left, then Richard and Miller turned left, when Miller turned left, a black barrel fell out of Miller's truck, Sharptooth kept on chasing the two trucks, we was to busy focusing on the trucks, that he wasn't pay any attention to the road, he then slipped on the black barrel and fell face first, Doc and Dara passed Sharptooth like he wasn't there as they follow the trucks, now they are the ones who are in the lead, Sharptooth then gets up, shakes his head to clear his vision, then he says in the Sharptooth language, " _You are not getting rid me, that easy_."

Then Sharptooth roared and then chased after the two trucks trying to catch up, meanwhile Doc and Dara are trying to keep up with the two trucks, Richard see the Train yard to his left, then he picks up his C.B. Radio and says to Miller in the other trucks, " Miller, we have the train yard to our left."

Miller picks up his C.B. Radio and says, " I see that, I hope nothing bad happens here."

Richard says, " The worst thing that could happen here, is either an oil spill or an explosion."

Sharptooth is only about 30 feet away from Doc and Dara, soon Richard and Miller turned left crossing the railroad crossing, then turned right onto another road, Doc, Dara, and even Sharptooth crossed the railroad crossing, a lot of cars just skidded to a stop, soon Doc, Dara, and Sharptooth are following the two trucks, soon everybody saw train pass them on their right, soon Richard, Miller, Littlefoot, Chomper, and the gang got on the highway, when a Green light is given to cars and semi's on the highway, they were then stopped, as Doc, Dara, and Sharptooth turn right, on to the highway, Littlefoot and Chomper look back and see that Doc, Dara, and Sharptooth are still following them, but are almost causing a lot of car and semi accidents, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby have also saw cars and semi's stop for Doc, Dara, and Sharptooth, Littlefoot says to Richard, " There still following us."

Richard says, " I see them."

Chomper says to Miller, " There causing a lot of cars and trucks to almost crash into each other."

Miller says, " Yeah, we got to get other cars and trucks out of the way."

Miller then picks up the C.B. Radio and says, " Richard, we got to get other cars and trucks off the side of road, so Doc, Dara, and Sharptooth won't cause any more accidents."

Richard picks up his C.B. Radio and says, " I agree, I get the police for back up."

Littlefoot watches Richard, as he switches the C.B. Handling to a 911 handling, a female voice says, " This is 911, whats your emergency?"

Richard says to the 911 operator on his C.B. Radio, " This is C.I.A. agent Richard, me and my partners are in two U.S. M32A2 military troop transport trucks and are being chased, we need a whole bunch police officers to lead us to Blue Grass National Park, over."

The 911 operator says on the C.B. Radio, " Ten-four, emergency services are on the way."

Richard says on the C.B. Radio, " Thank you, CIA agent Richard, out."

Richard switches back to his C.B. Handling and says to Miller in his C.B. Radio, " Miller, the police are on their way."

Miller says in his C.B. Radio, " That's good news to hear."

Richard says back to Miller, " Roger that."

They are still on the highway, as the pass the downtown area, soon they came to an overpass got on a cloverleaf, which will lead them to the other highway, Doc, Dara, and Sharptooth stilled the two trucks to the other highway, as cars and truck got out of the way, soon the Evansville Police Department, the Vanderburgh Sheriff Department, and the Indiana State Police Department came saw the two trucks and also saw two Longnecks and a Sharptooth following them, then all of the law enforcement, followed and cleared a path for the two trucks, two Longnecks, and one Sharptooth, after they passed a few traffic lights, passed another Highway below them, and crossed a small bridge, then later without warning, both Doc and Sharptooth got on both side of the highway still chasing after the two trucks, Chomper looks to his right to see Sharptooth right next to his and Miller's trucks, Richard looks to his left to see Doc right next to his, Littlefoot and the gang's truck, Richard and Miller are on both lanes, going at the same speed, and are right next to each other, Richard see's another traffic light up ahead, when they got closer Richard then see's a gas station, he turned his head to the right and saw that Sharptooth is not pay any attention at what is in front of him, a Semi is leaving a parking lot, as Sharptooth see the Semi, he jumps over the truck and also more railroad tracks, but slipped when a car tripped him, as he landed on his side as the gas pumps explodes, when he crashed into them, Richard, Miler, Littlefoot and the gang, along with Doc and Dara saw the explosion, as Richard and Miller say in their trucks, " Oh!"

Some the Police head for the accident, as the rest of of the law enforcement leads Richard, Miller, Littlefoot, Chomper, the gang, Doc, and Dara to where there going, Sharptooth got back up as he saw the two trucks are getting away, as Doc and Dara still follow them, then Sharptooth started following them with only half of the Police still clearing a path for him, while the other half stayed to at the gas station, as they wait for the Evansville Fire Department to come and put out the huge fireball.

* * *

Richard and Miller kept on driving, they are focusing on the road, soon they are still driving straight, soon they turned right toward the Evansville Airport, soon they passed the airport, soon the Evansville Police and Vanderburgh Sheriff Departments stop as the Indiana State Troopers kept on clearing the road, as the Warrick Sheriff Department then toke over along with Indiana State Troopers, soon Richard, Miller, Littlefoot and the gang, along with Doc, Dara, and Sharptooth still following behind them, as they are at Blue Grass National Park, soon the Warrick Sheriff Department and the Indiana State Troopers then stopped as Richard, Miller, Littlefoot and the gang, Doc, Dara, and Sharptooth passed the police, Richard and Miller then shift their gears as they went faster, they went so fast that Doc, Dara, and even Sharptooth couldn't catch up to them.

Soon Doc, Dara, and Sharptooth then lost sight of the two trucks, the three stop running as Sharptooth looks one way, as Doc and Dara look another way, meanwhile Richard and Miller already drove into another cave, they kept on driving threw, so they made it out of the other side, they saw Longnecks, as Richard picks up his C.B. Radio and says to Miller, " Hey Miller, we made it out, we are back in the past."

Miller also see the Longnecks as he picks his C.B. Radio and says, " I see that, we must find a place to stay for the night."

Richard says, " Roger that."

Richard and Miler kept on driving as the are back on the rocky path, as Longneck that is with the other Longnecks, then started to follow the two trucks, he heard about two mysterious objects moving in the Mysterious Beyond, he figured those things are it, as he follows them.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the future, the News about the mayhem in Evansville, that spread from Local, to State, to National, to International news, as Doc and Dara found the another cave, as they ended back in their time line, and kept on looking for the team of four and the kids, hours later, Sharptooth found the cave, as still looking for the ones kill for revenge.

* * *

**A big Truck chase in Evansville, Richard, Miller, Littlefoot and the gang, then Doc, Dara, and Sharptooth are back in the past, a unknown Lone Longneck is following Richard, Miller, Littlefoot and the gang. Will Richard, Miller, Littlefoot and the gang make too some place safe?Will this Longneck help them out? Read chapter 13, to see what happens next, so long for now.**


	11. Chapter 11: Safety

**Last time on Undercover, there was a big truck chase in Evansville, which caused a lot mayhem, Richard, Miller, Littlefoot and the gang are back in the past, followed by Doc, Dara, and Sharptooth afterward, a Lone Longneck has saw the two Military trucks and is following them.**

**Chapter 13: Meeting and Safety**

* * *

Doc and Dara are looking for the team of four and the gang, they have lost sight of them back in the future at Blue Grass.

Dara asks her partner, while walking, " Doc, what will happen we don't find them in time, what if Sharptooth or any other danger find them first?"

Doc and Dara stop walking, and turns to Dara, " Then have mercy on their souls."

A flash of lighting is shown on his face, as Doc and Dara keep on walking, as it starts to rain.

About fifty miles away, Sharptooth is standing in the rain, he thinking about his past, he was thinking about Razorclaw, the love of his life, his mate that he lost, then he says in the Sharptooth language, " _I mess you, Razorclaw, I promise to avenge your death, I promise_."

Sharptooth then kept on moving he still had to kill Littlefoot, and he also had a score to settle with Richard, he is now full of rage and revenge, there is a growl deep down in his throat, then he lifted his head and roared, as he moves again, heading to where Richard, Miller, Littlefoot and the gang are heading.

* * *

About One Hundred miles away from Sharptooth, and about Fifty miles away from Doc and Dara, Richard and Miller are driving their M35A2 trucks, while Littlefoot, Chomper, and the gang are riding as rain is pouring, there is a lone Longneck in front of them, the Longneck is going the same way they are, Richard honked at the Longneck, but the Longneck did not move out of the way.

Richard tried to go around the Longneck, but to only have the Longneck block Richard by only using his tail.

" Oh, boy your beautiful." Richard said with sarcasm, he had to deal with Doc and Sharptooth, and also clear a path for Doc, Dara, and Sharptooth, he is not in the mood to play games.

Richard tried to pass the Longneck again, but this time to the right, but the Longneck still block him again, as Littlefoot asks, " Why is that Longneck not letting us pass?"

Richard answers, " I don't Littlefoot, I don't know, maybe he has picked today to play games, I'm in no mood to play any games." Richard tried to pass the Longneck again, but still couldn't get through.

" I don't believe it. I don't believe it." Richard said, as he is getting really tried of dealing with this problem.

Soon Richard get really mad, as he says, " Oh right. Okay. You wanna play games?"

Richard and Miller turned on a dirt path, there was a lot of bumps, but they made in front of the Longneck, as Richard, Miller, Littlefoot and Chomper were laughing with excitement.

" Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, try me this time sucker!" Richard said, as he now focus on the path, so does Miller, the gang are still in the trailer, after about an hour, the rain stopped, Richard and Miller are still driving, but then there was an explosion, Richard dodged it, soon Richard and Miller stopped their trucks, there is gunfire going on, Richard and Miller got their weapons out, Richard hadn't fired is weapon since he shot Osama bin Laden, Miller hadn't fired his weapon since he shot a few Spike Frills, Richard got Littlefoot out of his truck, while Richard and Littlefoot got the gang out of the trailer, Miller got Chomper out of his truck, Richard says to Littlefoot and the gang, " Get down, get down."

Everybody soon toke cover from the bullets that are being fired.

Richard loaded his AKS-74u as Miller loaded his AK-47, Miller turned to the kids and says, " You kids just stay down and you will be safe, do not come out until we say you can come out."

After gunfire have stopped for sometime, Richard and Miller fired their weapons back at who is shooting at them, there was an exchange of gunfire, Richard and Miller seem doomed, they thought they were about to be killed, until the lone Longneck came knocked the enemy with his tail, Richard then says, " Thank God he came on time."

The lone Longneck then says, " I got the kids, you take care of the problem." Richard and Miller, started firing their weapons again, as the lone Longneck got Littlefoot and the gang to safety, soon the gunfire stopped, as Richard says, " This is CIA agent Richard and US Marine Sargent Miller, Identify yourselves or be shot."

Soon a group of Fast-biters came out, but to Richard and Miller's surprise, they are holding human weapons, as the male Alpha came up to Richard and Miller, holding an M16A1, " I am Browntooth, Alpha of this pack, what is your propose here?"

Miller answers, " We come for refuge from Sharptooth."

Browntooth then says, " You have come to the right place, are Valley we have is safe and also isolated from the Outside world, you will be safe there."

" Can you take all of us there?" Richard asked, Richard hopes they will let them him, Miller, Littlefoot and the gang, along with the unknown Longneck, Browntooth when to talk with his peck members.

After a few minutes of talking to his peck, Browntooth turned to Richard and Miller, " Me and my pack are allowing you and your group to live in our Valley."

" Thank you very much." Richard said, as Miller turns to gang, " Kids, you can come out, it's okay."

Littlefoot and the gang came out, Miller then says, " Kids, this is Browntooth and his pack, Browntooth, this is Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby."

Browntooth looks at the kids and says, " Nice to meet you, kids."

Ruby says, " Same to you."

Ducky see's the weapons that the Fast-biters are holding, " Are these your weapons?"

" Yep, he had them in our hands for some time." Browntooth said, he is starting to like the kids, Richard and Littlefoot start talking to the lone Longneck, " Thank you, for getting the kids to safety, even Littlefoot."

The lone Longneck says, " Your welcome, I heard the fighting going on, I decided to safe your lives and to protect the kids, so I'm glad to have helped."

" Wait a minute, your that Longneck that wouldn't let us pass you." Littlefoot said, as recognize the Longneck.

" You are right, the reason why I didn't let you pass me, was because I wanted to talk to you, I saw you in those things, I heard some rumors about you threatening Sharptooth with a powerful weapon at the Great Valley." The lone Longneck said, remembering the events that he has heard.

Richard smiles at what he heard, " Yeah, that's right, I did. Oh and by the way, what is your name?"

The lone Longneck says, " My name is Sinclair."

Richard says, " Nice to meet you Sinclair, I'm CIA agent Richard."

" I'm Littlefoot." Littlefoot said, introducing himself.

Richard then tells Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby come over to him, Richard then introduced the kids to Sinclair, as Sinclair does the same, soon everybody is leaving to head to the valley, until they heard a scream, Richard turns to that sound and says, " Sinclair, watch the kids, Me and Miller will be right back."

Browntooth also heard the sound and saw that Richard and Miller are going to check it out, Browntooth decided to help, as turns to his peck, " Half of you stay here, the rest of you come with me."

Browntooth and half of his pack followed Richard and Miller, after about two minutes, they found what the problem was, there is a female Fast-biter about Richard's size and age, the female Fast-biter is being attacked by a couple of male Fast-biters, Richard growled in anger, as he added a new clip for his AKS-74u, Richard then pulled out a suppressed Walther PPK, as Miller loaded his AK-47 and also got his suppressed Beretta Model 92, Richard then heads down in the lead, Miller followed him, Browntooth told his pack, to take positions to attack, the snipers toke position, they are armed with Dragunov SVD's, Galil Sniper's, and M50's.

Browntooth is armed with a M16, a few Fast-biters armed with AK-74's, AKS-74's, M4's, M60's, MP5's, FN P90's, RPD's, RPK's, Steyr-Mannlicher AUG's, M76's, FAMAS's, G3's, G36's, Galil ARM's, a 12 gauge shotgun, and the Ithaca Model 37 shotgun.

Richard saw the first Fast-biter, he aimed the Walther PPK and fired two bullets, killing the Fast-biter, Miller went a head, he sneaked behind a Fast-biter and shot the Fast-biter in the neck with his Beretta Model 92, soon the pack made it to their positions to attack, Browntooth looked up at his snipers and nodded his head to them.

The pack members fired their snipers at the Fast-biters just watching the female getting a abused, while Richard, Miller, Browntooth, and the pack opened fired their weapons killing the male Fast-biters near the female, the teenaged female Fast-biter, looked up and saw what killed her attackers, as she saw her savors that came to the rescue.

Richard and Miller walked over to the teenaged female Fast-biter, and asked in the Sharptooth language, " _Are you alright?_"

" _Yes, I'm okay._" The teenaged female Fast-biter said, as she is happy that someone came to safe her, " _Who are you?_"

" _I'm Richard, I'm a CIA agent, this is Sargent Miller, from the United States Marines, and that is Browntooth and his pack, they live not very far from here._" Richard said, Introducing himself, Miller, and everybody that came to help her, Miller then asks, " _What is your name?_"

The teenaged female Fast-biter says to Miller, " _I don't have a name, when I hatched, I never saw my parents, or know where they are._"

Richard felt sad for this young female Fast-biter being to live in the Mysterious Beyond by themselves, as Richard says, " _Why don't you come with us, you can stay with us, we are heading for the packs Valley, and also you don't mind me calling you Gemma, do you?_"

The young female Fast-biter says with excitement, " _I would be more then happy to come with you, and yes, I accept the name Gemma._"

Soon Richard, Miller, Browntooth and his pack, then headed back to the trucks, with Gemma with them.

As they are walking, Richard turns Gemma, " _Gemma, do you just speak Sharptooth?_"

" _I speak both Sharptooth and Leaf._" Gemma said, explaining.

Richard then says, in leaf, " Then let's use it."

" Alright, but why?" Gemma asks, wondering why Richard asked her.

Richard explains, " Because, we have seven kids with us, along with a fully grown Longneck, seven of them just speak leaf, while one of them speaks both Sharptooth and Leaf, and most importantly, do not harm then and if you harm any of them, then I will make sure, that you won't harm them again, is that clear?"

" Yes." Gemma said, as they made back to the two trucks, Gemma saw two trucks, along with seven kids that she heard about, Gemma realized that what Richard just said was true, as Richard introduces the kids to her, " Kids this is Gemma, we just saved her from being attacked, Gemma, this is Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, and Sinclair."

Gemma says, " Nice to meet you."

Chomper walks up to Gemma and says, " Nice to meet you too, we heard you screamed."

Littlefoot asks, " What attacked you?"

" I was attacked by a group of Fast-biters, they were all males, they abused me, and tried to kill me." Gemma said, as she got shocked looks from Littlefoot and the gang.

Cera then says, " Those Fast-biters are crowds for attacking you, Fast-biters are crowds for attacking anyone, and they don't care."

" Not all Fast-biters attack everyone, oh no no no." Ducky said, as tells Cera that not all Fast-biters are evil.

Ruby agrees with Ducky as she says, " That's right, Thud spared us that one time when we were in the Mysterious Beyond by ourselves, when we accidentally went there."

Littlefoot agrees as he adds, " I agree plus we have Richard."

" And Miller." Chomper said, entering the conversation.

" And also Browntooth and his Pack. They will protect us from harm, no mater what the problem is and even if it means costing them their lives." Ducky said, with Spike groaning as he nods his head.

Petrie adds, " They also got their weapons with them, even though the ammo they have is limited."

" And Richard and Miller have been trained to use them, while Browntooth and his pack found their weapons and trained themselves how to use their weapons." Cera says, supporting that Richard, Miller, Browntooth and his pack, even Gemma that they are good guys.

Littlefoot even adds, " And Richard will keep the promise that my grandma made for him."

Richard, Miller, Browntooth and his pack, even Gemma have a warm smile on their faces, as Richard says, " Thanks kids."

" This is really means a lot to us." Miller said, as he is really thankful for the kids said.

Sinclair clears his throat to get everybody attention, " Let's head for the Valley, it's safe there, no one from the outside world should know where we are."

Browntooth agrees with Sinclair, " Agreed, let's go."

Everybody gets inside the two trucks, Littlefoot and Chomper have to ride with Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby, Gemma is riding with Richard in his truck, as Browntooth is riding with Miller in his truck, Browntooth got is weapon loaded and ready to fire, as the pack got on the two trucks with weapons loaded and ready to fire, Richard shifted the gear and the truck started moving, as black smoke came from the exhaust, Sinclair followed the two trucks.

* * *

After about two hours of driving, everybody made it to the Valley, there is a Fast-biter guarding the entrance and exit with a G3 assault rifle, Browntooth had to tell the guard that Richard, Miller, Littlefoot and the gang, even Gemma that they were staying in the Valley, everybody passed, when everybody got into the Valley center they saw a shore, and they not only saw the shore but also dinosaurs of all races, Longnecks, Threehorns, Swimmers, Flyers, Spiketails, Sharpteeth, Fast-biters, Runners, Fast Runners, Rainbow Faces, and etc.

Miller then asked Browntooth, " What is this Valley called?"

" Everybody calls this place, Paradise Valley." Browntooth said, as Richard, Miller, Littlefoot and the gang, Sinclair, even Gemma gets settled in their new temporary home.

* * *

**Richard, Miller, Littlefoot and the gang have met with Browntooth and his pack, Sinclair and Gemma, everybody made it to a place an isolated Valley called Paradise Valley, where Dinosaurs of all races can live together in peace and harmony, what will happen next? Read chapter 14 to see what happens.**


	12. Chapter 12: Training and Love

**Last time on Undercover, Richard and Miller have met with Sinclair, Browntooth and his pack, and have even met Gemma, everybody is now in Paradise Valley, as the new chapter begins.**

**Chapter 14: Training and love**

* * *

After Richard, Miller, Littlefoot and the gang, even Gemma got settled in, Richard and Miller have decided to train Littlefoot and the gang the skills of a CIA agent and a U.S. Marine, Richard asked Miler if it was okay to teach Gemma some self-defense, Miller approved of it.

One day, Richard and Miller are leading the kids and Gemma up on a mountain in Paradise Valley, Richard then says, " Today everyone, we begin your training?"

Cera says, " You got to be kidding me?"

" But we are safe, Browntooth said that the Valley is isolated from the outside world, yep, yep, yep." Ducky said, as she remembers what Browntooth said.

" I really don't see how any will find us here." Ruby said, as she don't see any point of training.

Richard then says as he supports his reasons, " I know it's a safe place and all, but remember even if the Valley is isolated from the outside world, but the valley is still at risk for being found and word getting out, and if that happens, Doc, Dara, and Sharptooth will find us, then we got trouble, so Me and Miller are not taking any chances."

" I agree, Sharptooth have kept on looking for me and my friends in the past, and he will do it again." Littlefoot said, backing Richard up with his reasons.

" That's right, Sharptooth has done it to me and Miller, trying to train me to be as Fast as he is, two days ago." Chomper said, supporting Littlefoot and Richard.

Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, and even Gemma then decided that the training should be taking care of right away, as Gemma says, " Okay Richard, teach us."

Richard and Miller smile, as Miller says, " Okay first we start with this."

The training begins as a song is playing in the background.

* * *

**The Winner- Coolio**

**Coolio: It's time to take you to its full potential. **

**Coolio: Peep this and drop some game on the instrumental and it's a symptom that you listen close and better tell your folks let the locest loc first things first since your date of birth you've been kinda confused about what your life is worth 50 million times don't wait and go, you gotta take control, those fools don't want to be home you can do anything that you want to do, all you got to do is to put your brain into it take you time and educate your mind in the long run I'm sure you're fine if you walk the walk you can talk the talk but don't wait too long ****coz life is short and remember, no matter what they tellin' you if you try, you can be a winner too.**

Richard first teaches Littlefoot and the gang how to not be caught will being a spy, and also taught Littlefoot and the how to sneak behind and enemy and take them out, Gemma is also taught on how do spy moves, as Miller taught Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Ruby, and Gemma how to use a firearm in case they can't fight use their tails, or to some teeth and/or claws.

**Chorus: Keep on pushing, moving on up, everybody we're moving on up, moving on up, you're a winner, you gotta keep pushing, moving on up, everybody we're moving on up, moving on up, you're a winner.**

**Coolio: Everybody rides with the women boys and girls each one teach one but we can't save the world all in one day you could take it play by play and once you're on the path don't you ever go this way if your leader wants to holla' but you can't make him plead you can give a man some wisdom but you can't make him feel cause stitchin time says nine dirty bird gets the worm but all you can think about is gettin' attention for your firm if knowledge is power and power is knowledge, then how so many idiots be graduating from colleges better the b-side then the be gutted fool than to speakin' to move all out you know what I'm talking about when opportunity knocks you better let him in and sit him down and try to be his friend in order to be a professional first you got to be a beginner but if you keep on pushing you can be a winner.**

Sinclair begin teaching Littlefoot how to do the tail whip, as Richard begin teaching Gemma how to do self-defense, soon Richard and Miller set up a ring, where Littlefoot and the gang, even Gemma fight each other to see who is ready and who still needs more training.

**Chorus: Keep on pushing, moving on up, everybody we're moving on up, moving up, you're a winner, you gotta keep pushing, moving on up, everybody we're moving on up, moving on up, you're a winner.**

**Coolio: Red, yellow, black, white, or brown if every mind their business we can all get down it all starts and on cause once they're grown they're gone and once they're on their own their own you got to leave them alone be a leader and if you can't be a leader make your leader is a damn good teacher and imagine if you was in a car and your life was wasted somebody was on your back and you had to give him some space put the better to the matter where it match at low but make sure you stay in your lane and go strof to strof we don't need no penaltys or eliminations or disqualifications what we need in penetrations now what you heard before but sometimes life is what you make it I ain't the one thats known for fakin or perpetratin if Albert was an Einstein and Phillis was a Diller and Michael Jackson was a thriller then you could be a winner.**

* * *

The chorus extends then fades out and ends, as it is now been two mouth, Richard and Gemma have both grown they are no longer teenagers, they are adult Fast-biters, Littlefoot and the gang are now teenagers, the relationship between Richard and Gemma started growing, as first it started just being friends, then they start to have feelings for each other, they didn't know where it came from, Richard went to ask Miller, as Gemma asks Browntooth, Miller smiled and told Richard that he is in love.

Browntooth also tells this to Gemma, Both Richard and Gemma have today been away from each other, instead of seeing each other like normal, but they were thinking about what to say, since they both found out, that they are in love with each other.

Soon night came, Littlefoot and the gang are already asleep, Richard is looking at the night sky, as the full moon is out, Richard then hears a voice coming from behind him, " Hello Richard."

Richard turns around and see's Gemma, " Hi Gemma."

Gemma come out and stands next to Richard, " Are you okay?"

Richard says, " Oh yeah, I'm okay, just looking at the night sky."

Both Richard and Gemma, look at the night sky, then Gemma looks at Richard, " Richard?"

" Yes Gemma?" Richard asks.

" I have to tell you something." Gemma said, being a little worried.

" What do you want to tell me?" Richard asks, wanting to know.

Gemma at first hesitated, then she decided to tell Richard, " Well, since you saved and met with me, two mouths ago, and have trained me how to defend myself, for two mouths, you have been a good best friend of my, but I want more, I want to be more then just your best friend, what I'm trying to say is, I love you."

Richard was shocked to hear those words come out of Gemma's mouth, as he then start to fall her, as he says, " I love you too."

Richard and Gemma then nuzzled each other, then out of nowhere, Richard kisses Gemma in the mouth, at first she was caught by surprise, but soon she falls for the kiss too.

* * *

( Warning lemons, if you don't like it, don't read it and skip to the end, but if you do, then enter at your own risk, but don't say I didn't warn you.)

Richard and Gemma kissed for two minutes, until they broke their kiss, soon they went to a place where they can have some private time, they found a cave, put a boulder in front of the entrance, then Gemma pounced on Richard, as he fell on his back, Gemma then licked Richard's face, then started licking his chest, as Richard growled in lust, Gemma then brought her head down to Richard's growing member.

Gemma licked his member, as Richard says, " Oh Gemma, that's good."

Gemma then toke Richard's member in her mouth as she moved her head up and down on his member causing him to slightly moan in pleasure from what Gemma was doing.

After about six minutes, Richard felt a pressure building up in his lower part of his body that it felt like it was about to be released as he screamed out in pleasure, releasing his fast-biter seed into Gemma's mouth as drank all of his seed removing her mouth from his member, only to have herself pushed back onto her back, as Richard moved his head to her entrance.

" My turn." Richard said seductively as he traced the outside part with his tongue causing her to gasp small gasp's of pleasure only to suddenly turn into a moan of pleasure for Richard had started to slide his tongue in and out of her.

After about five minutes, Gemma had the same building pressure feeling that Richard had as it began to reach an uncontrollable level, as she screamed in pleasure, as she sprayed her juices all over Richard's face, as he licked her juices off of his face as he positioned himself to enter her with his fully erect member as he looked at her with face of concern as he heard Gemma say.

" Richard please let me be with you." Gemma said with a voice filled with lust as Richard slowly pushed himself in as both of them releasing gasps and moans of pleasure as Richard's member started to feel a form of a barrier blocking his entry as he looked up at Gemma as she nodded her head ' yes' causing him to thrust forwards breaking the barrier, causing her to scream in pain as Richard looked up at her.

" I'm sorry, Gemma, I don't want to hurt you, I should stop." Richard said, only to have one Gemma's fore arm rub his back and kiss him for a short period of time, before adding, to reassure Richard, " No, please keep going, I've waited for this for so long."

Richard then started to thrust into her slowly causing both of them to moan in pleasure loudly, Chomper begun a slow rhythm of thrusts into Gemma, but only after a few seconds, Richard thrust faster and harder causing them both to moan out in pleasure as some of there reproductive juices started to leak out of Gemma's sacred area giving Richard's member lubricant making it for him to slide in and out of her easily as Richard made three contacts with her g-spot, but on the fourth contact, it forced them both over the edge as the both screamed in pleasure, as the walls of Gemma's entrance constricted around Richard's member as she sprayed her juices onto his member as Richard sent his fast-biter seed deep into Gemma's womb as he fell onto Gemma's stomach as he pulled out of her allowing himself to get to top of her and kissed her, now they are laying next to each other.

* * *

( End of lemons.)

Richard looks at Gemma and says, " Gemma?"

" Yes Richard?" Gemma answers.

Richard says, " Well you be my mate and be with me, forever."

Gemma gasps with happiness, as she says, " Yes, I will be your mate, and you will be my mate, and will love each other, forever."

Then Richard and Gemma kissed each other one last time, as they both slept together as mates, now they will do anything together, as their love for each other is now whole.

* * *

**Richard, Miller, and Sinclair have started and finished their training, Littlefoot and the gang have grown a little bit over two months, Richard and Gemma are now mates for live, what will happen now? Read chapter 15 to see what happens.**


End file.
